Equestria girls versión zombi
by MrBrony25
Summary: Bien primero me presento soy Mr Brony25 y este es mi primer fanfic sobre My little poyn pero las Equestria girls seran los personajes titulares asi que espero les guste ellas trataran de sobrebir al horror de un apocalipssi tyipo zombie asi que esperoles agrade más adelante entrare en otors detalles y habra algo de amor entre algunos del grupo
1. Chapter 1

**Equestria girls versión zombi**

**Bien primero me presento soy Mr. Brony 25 soy nuevo en esto así que este fanfic decidí hacerlo luego de leer dos en esta página que me ayudaron a darme ideas.**

**Este mezcla el mundo de las chicas de equestria girls y los zombis de equestria de my Little poni solo que serán versiones humanas y no ponis**

**Los personajes serán propiedad de hasbro esto es para entretenernos y no hago copia ni nada que se le parezca **

**Bien comencemos entonces**

Capitulo 1 El comienzo del fin

Era un día como cualquier otro como siempre la vida era normal mientras Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas asistían a la escuela a.

Mientras Twilight estudiaba para los exámenes todos los estudiantes estaban reuniéndose afuera de la escuela ella salió por curiosidad debido a que pensó que algo andaba mal

De repente se encuentra a Fluttershy y le pregunta que pasa dice Twilight

Fluttershy es horrible ven a ver

Entonces salen y los alumnos miran desde cerca de la entra principal a un estudiante tira encima de un charco de sangre

Todos creían que estaba muerto solo al verlo un estudiante se acerco para ver y observo que el cuerpo se movía aun está vivo pero no entendían como era posible

Luego de eso el cuerpo se acerco y mordió el cuello del estudiante al ver esa horrible escena los estudiantes entraron en pánico de repente el otro estudian al ser mordido murió y luego se levanto y comenzó a atacar junto con el otro a los demás.

Twilight y Fluttershy corren a buscar a sus amigas para decirles lo que ocurre y por suerte las encuentran.

Rarita que ocurre y porque corren preguntaba

Twilight recupera el aliento y le dice síganme si quieren vivirá algo a ocurrido

Las 6 amigas corren pero ya era un poco tarde al ver la clases ven como los estudiantes se comen entre si y atacan a otros algunos luchan pero son superar y asesinados.

Pinkie Pie dice ocultémonos en la oficina de la directora seria un lugar seguro

Twilight dice si y las demás concuerdan con la idea

Al llegar tocan para ver si celestia estaba y por suerte les abre y dicen entre

Al entrar ven que algunos estudiantes pensaron lo mismo entre ellos estaban Big Mach, las CMC Vinyl y Octavia junto con Trixie y la subdirectora Luna

Twilight le pregunta a Celestia que ocurre y Celestia le dice Que no sabe ella noto lo que pasaba y decidió quedarse en su oficina hasta que pasara todo lo que ocurría.

3 días después

La Escuela estaba devastada y la ciudad igual no había signos de vida excepto los caminantes con cerebro putrefacto y sin vida alguna con deseo de devorar carne humana y fresca

Twilight junto con los estudiantes y las directora y su hermana junto a los maestros que encontraron decidieron atrincherarse en el auditorio de la escuela lograron conseguir provisiones y agua de la cafetería con suerte y colocaron sillas en la puertas y ventanas para que no entraran.

Luego Celestial- le dice a Twilight- Que haremos si se nos acaba la comida intentar salir seria muerte súbita Twilight le dice no sabe qué hacer.

Aun así Celestia tomo la palabra y dijo debemos salir de aquí como sea posible entre todos se decían que era peligrosos pero si no salían de ahí serian devorados.

Celestia Quienes estén dispuestos a pelear de un paso al frente y los demás manténganse juntos y en medio para que no les ocurra nada

Rainbow dice yo Apple Jack dice yo también Big Mac también junto con Pinkie, Twilight, Trixie, Flash Sentry y Sunsent

Los demás entre ellos la señorita Cheerile, Doctor Whoof y Derpy junto con Bom Bom y Lyra toman la iniciativa solo las últimas dos y se une a los demás que pelaran para que el resto logre escapar

Por desgracia al no poseer armas de fuego usan lo que encuentran entre ellos algunos tubos de metal, palos, un bate de beisbol y escobas, también algunas herramientas de carpintería.

Todos estaban listos para huir de ahí antes de salir Celestia les dice que el lugar más seguro tal vez sería la casa de alguien que viviera cerca entonces Twilight propone ir a la de Rarity que es la más cercana

Así todos salen del auditorio y corren por los pasillos al principio todo va bien hasta que llegan cerca de la entrada y ven que hay algunos de esos monstruos cerca eran muchos para pelar y no sabían qué hacer.

El silencio tomo el lugar hasta que alguien dijo yo los distraeré

Rainbow dice yo lo hare ustedes corran y no se detengan yo los alcanzare los demás decían que no lo hiciera era peligroso pero Celestia le dice que lo haga si está segura en eso Fluttershy le dice que tenga cuidado y Rainbow sonríe

Rainbow da un silbido y los zombis la ven y ella correo rápidamente y la siguen

Celestia dice es nuestra oportunidad todos salen por la entrada principal y escapan luego de eso se dirigen a la Boutique Carrusel para refugiarse pero antes de irse ven si Rainbow sale de la escuela y ven acercase algo era Rainbow que estaba bien y no mordida o herida solo cansado pro correr luego de que Big Mac la pone en su espalda salen de ahí

**BUENO ESTE ES LA PRIMERA PARTE MAS ADELANTE SUBIRE LA SEGUNDA PARTE **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo**

**Espero les guste **

**Aquí aparece la escena romántica al principio y una porno si se puede decir al final**

**Comencemos entonces**

Capitulo 2 Sobrevivir

Mientras el grupo corría por la calles llegaron por fin a la casa de Rarity y decidieron entrar por suerte Rarity guardaba una llave debajo del tapete de la entrada y pudieron entrar.

Una Vez adentro cerraron la puerta rompieron algunos muebles y usaron sus tablas de madera para bloquear ventanales y otros para loquear la entrad y puerta trasera.

Ya todos tomaban un descanso, y respiro para recuperar fuerza mientras el silencio se apodera del lugar.

Hasta que este se rompe Rarity dice que tal si les hago algo para cenar tal vez todos tengan hambre a lo que todos asentaron con la cabeza.

Rarity fue a la cocina y su hermana dijo que la ayudaría junto a Pinkie pie, Fluttershy y Applejack.

Mientras el resto se juntaban con quien Vinyl con Octavia Lyra con Bom Bom el Doctor con Derpy Scootalo con Dash Luna y Celestia mientras Bic Mac y Flash protegían la puerta de entrada Sunset la trasera en eso escuchan un toque en la puerta y la voz de alguien Bic y Flash deciden ver quién es.

Al ver por un aparte que no bloquearon de la venta ven a dos chicas una pequeña y una mayor Abren la puerta rápidamente y las dejan entrar si trataba de la vieja amiga de Dash Guilda y de Diamond Tiara la que molestaba a Apple Bloom y sus amigas pero claro ya eso se quedaría en el pasado por la situación

Dash la saludo y le pregunto ¿cómo estaban?

Guilda dice bien ella estaba corriendo unto con ella saliendo del lugar que consideraron seguro para ellas y luego vieron que habían entrado y quisieron alcanzarlas pero un grupo de ellos se los impedía y tuve que luchar para protegerla a ella y a mi

Diamond dice llorando perdió a su amiga ella vio como fue devorada viva y no pudo hacer nada luego de eso Guilda la salvo y la saco del lugar donde estaban.

Luego de la historia Diamond Tiara decidió sentarse cerca de Scootalo y ella le dio un abrazo para consolara por la pérdida de su amiga y ella también la abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos

Dash también abrazo a Guilda y ella igual al ver que su vieja amiga aun estaba viva.

Mientras Trixie se sentó sola en el suelo a lo que Twilight aparece y le dice si la acompaña pero la chica no le responde pero ella de todos modos se sienta a su lado

Trixie le pregunta a Twilight porque era tan amable con ella

Twilight dice Bueno somos amigas desde lo ocurrido en la escuela y creo que nos llevaríamos bien a lo que Trixie le responde con un abrazo y dice gracias pero con una lagrimas de alegría al mismo tiempo.

Luego Rarity grita que ya está la comida y todos van al comedor pero se sientan en el suelo ya que la mesa se destrozo para poder usarla como refuerzo de las ventanas

Todos disfrutaban la comida había pastel, arroz, espagueti y pan con limonada para acompañarla.

Ahí Celestia propone un brindis a todos por haber escapado salvado y encontrar más sobrevivientes todos estaban alegres incluso Diamond y Guilda sonreían a pesar de lo ocurrido.

Luego todos decidieron ir a dormir Bic Mac junto a Flash AJ y Dash tomarían turnos en la noche para vigilar que no entrara o atacaran los monstruos.

Luego todos dormían Trixie era la única que estaba sola y con algo de frío en eso Twilight decidió dormir junto a ella Trixie vio que Twilight estaba a su lado y ella solo decidió sonreír y dormir junto a ella

En eso Trixie se decía mientras dormía te amo Twilight despertó un tanto sorprendida pero tal vez se lo decía en sueños a la persona que amaba se decía Twilight así mismo en eso Trixie por alguna razón besa a Twilight sin que esta tuviera tiempo de retroceder luego Trixie sigue durmiendo.

Twilight luego de estar en shock decide mejor olvidar eso y dormir un poco.

Al día siguiente todos despiertan tranquilos el ultimo que tomo el turno de guardia fue flash quien se quedo dormido cuando todos despertaron

La chicas decidieron mejor ir a arriba la cuarto de Rarity y buscar ropa mas cómoda ya que les esperaba un día largo por así decirlo y también tomar un baño algunas juntas otras por separado.

Los chicos mejor se quedaron abajo y no subieron por temor a que las chicas los mataran por verlas desnudas y pensaran que eran pervertidos.

Luego todas se dieron un baño solo que Twilight decidió tomar la ducha con Trixie por alguna razón extraña no entendía sus amigas.

Ya en el baño Twilight le pregunta a Trixie si había alguien especial para ella y le responde si hay alguien pero no le dice quien es.

Luego de eso todas bajan con ropa más tipo sport para evitar caerse y corre más fácilmente.

Empacan todo lo que les sirva como comida, agua, algunos cuchillos de cocina que les servirían como armas incluso deciden usar algunos tubos, palos de escobas con un cuchillo amarrado a la punta como lanza y colocar clavos en el bate de madera para hacerlo más peligroso.

Luego todos salieron el objetivo esta vez ir a casa de celestia era un lugar más seguro por ser una gran casa con muros fuertes y puertas y ventanas resistentes.

Todos salen de ahí y avanzan la casa de celestia estaba a una cuadra de la de Rarity en el camino enfrenta una pela con algunos infectados pero logra seguir sin contratiempos

Al final llegan todos entran a la casa y luego de eso cierran con llave las puertas delanteras, traseras y colocan tablas de madera para reforzar mas la ventanas.

Luego de eso todos toman un descanso ven que todavía hay comida y agua suficiente y encienden la radio para oír si todavía hay noticias en eso escuchan sobre un punto donde hay más supervivientes.

Se localizaba justamente en una jefatura de policía ubicada a no más de 2 cuadras de la casa de Celestia, se tomo una decisión y un grupo se formo para confirmar lo escuchado.

Entre ellos estaban Bic Mac Flash Sunset Twilight Trixie y Celestia para dirigirlos, incluso Derpy decidió acompañarlos para ver si su hija está a salvo junto con una amiga suya y Twilight a buscar a sus padres y a su hermano Shining y Spike.

Luego de terminar de cenar todo decidieron dormir Twilight le pregunta a Celestia si podía dormir junto a Trixie en el cuarto de invitado solo para estar bien descansadas y poder estar atentas a lo de mañana

Calesita Asiente con la cabeza

Esa noche mientras las dos chicas dormían tenían pensamientos en sus cabezas muchos diría uno.

Twilight dice Trixie estas dormida ya.

No dados Trixie

Se te ofrecía algo a lo que la peli azul respondió solo quería decirte algo

A lo que la peli blanco responde que es Twilight sonrojada le dice tu me gustas a lo que Trixie sonrojada y sorprendida pregunta ¿por qué dices esas cosas?

Twilight dice no se siento que me gustas porque bueno tu me lo dijiste primero la otra noche entre tu sueño durmiendo y me besaste aun dormida.

Trixie al oír esto quedo sorprendida pero sin más que perder antes de que Twilight se le alejara se acerco y la beso apasionadamente, acto siguiente comenzaron a darse caricias pero eso se convirtió después en una acto de amor puro y ambas entraron en un estado de lujuria sin control por suerte el cuarto estaba en un lugar de la casa donde casi no se podía oír muy bien así que no despertaron a nadie

Trixie besaba a Twilight sin para la mordía en el cuello y masajeaba sus senos como toda una profesional luego Twilight se posiciono sobre Trixie y le arranca el sostén feroz mente y besa y muerde sus senos sin detenerse la quita el pantalón dejándola en ropa interior y se acerca a sus piernas Trixie solo gritaba y gemía por lo excitada que estaba.

Trixie dice no aguanto más Twilight te quiero dentro de mi le dice sensualmente y excitada a la vez

Luego de quedar desnudas al ciento por ciento una quedo en la entre pierna de la otra y siguieron hasta que las dos juntas tocaron el cielo.

Luego se vieron frente una de la otra y se dijeron así mismas te amo y luego se durmieron.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**Y YO CON UN PAÑUELO EN LA ANRIZ ME DESPIDO**

**EN ELSIGUIENTE CPAITULOSALDRAN A BUSCA SOBREVIVIENTES PERO DOS DEL GRUPO SERAN DEVORADOS O CONVERTIDOS EN ZOMBIS **

**CUIDENSE Y COMENTEN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí va el tercer capitulo**

**Espero les guste aquí pondré una escena de pelea muy buena y tendrá la muerte de dos personajes pero asolo así será**

**Aquí comienza espero les guste espero reviews**

Capitulo 3: El camino a casa y la perdida

Amaneció el sol pegaba en la casa de Celestia atrincherada

Twilight despertó y vio que estaba desnuda y acostada con Trixie al ver esto recordó lo de anoche decidió ir al baño tomar una ducha y luego vestirse en lo que hacía esto Trixie la esperaba afuera

Twilight se asusto pero Trixie le da un beso cariñoso en los labios y le dice No tengas miedo.

Twilight le dice- lo que paso anoche era mejor olvidarlo estaba mal muy mal lo que hicieron pero, Trixie aun sin ropa le dice ahora somos novias y no quiero perderte prefiero morir a tu lado no sola y la abraza con lagrimas en los ojos

Twilight dice- igual y las dos se dan un beso tierno y apasionado luego terminan de arreglarse.

Y ven que todos ya están despiertos y preparados Celestia les dice que se preparen porque saldrán y buscaran ese campamento

Ya en el camino Twilight junto a Trixie, Celestia, Bic Mac, Derpy, Flash y Sunset se dirigían primero a casa de Twilight para ver si sus padres estaban vivos aun y sus hermanos.

Al llegar Twilight sube al segundo nivel y revisa la habitación de su hermano Shining pero no estaba luego a la de sus padres y al abrirla lo que vio la horrorizo

Su madre degollada viva y su padre totalmente muerto con las viseras e intestinos fuera del cuerpo como si se los hubieran arrancado a la fuerza y sangre esparcida por todos lados.

Ella solo pudo arrodillarse y llorara por lo que veía y no lo quería creer.

En ese momento Trixie sube para ver si estaba bien y al verla llorar pregunta que paso y luego Trixie ve la habitación y entiende.

Trixie solo le da un abrazo para consolarla y hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor.

Luego entrar al cuarto de Twilight y ven que hay alguien en una esquina y al ver bien Twilight no podía creerlo era Spike que está vivo y al ver a su hermana se lanzo para darle n abrazo de felicidad.

Trixie solo sonrió al ver la tierna escena luego del abrazo Twilight le pregunta a Spike que paso.

Spike le responde que sus padres ya estaban aquí y que el escapo de la escuela mucho, antes de quedar atrapado ahí al llegar sus padres estaban pelando con esas cosas, pero su padre le dijo que se encerara en la habitación de Twilight rápidamente.

Luego de que se encerró todo se cayó por un momento y al salir vio los cuerpos de sus padres sin vida.

Bajo a la cocina tomo todo o lo que pudo y se atrinchero ahí para que ninguna de esas cosas lo encontrara.

Twilight le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y juntos bajaron para ver que los demás ya estaban listo para seguir Celestia se alegro de ver que Twilight al menos encontró un familiar suyo.

Pero al preguntar por sus padres Twilight la evade y Trixie le explica

Acto siguiente todos salen en dirección a la estación de policía con la esperanza de encontrar más supervivientes

Al estar cerca ven que el lugar por afuera estaba lleno de cadáveres muertos y sin vida pero ninguna señal de zombis

Logran forzar la cerradura de la entrada y al entrar ven como está el lugar devastado con los policías muertos, y sin vida alguna se llevaron una gran decepción, pero entre los cadáveres buscaron algún revolver o pistolas que les fueran de utilidad.

Luego escuchan a alguien tocando una puerta se acercan a un closet, y al abrirlo ven que es una chica con cabello naranja y con una niña de5 años de edad eran Carrot Top y Dinky la hija de Derpy

Derpy al acercase las abraza a las dos al saber que están vivas.

Mientras los chicos logran sacar de otro closet algunas armas como rifles, escopetas, algunas pistolas y municiones de más y granadas de mano.

Justo cuando salen se llevan una gran sorpresa un grupo de más de 20 infectados se dirige ahí bloqueando casi la calle para que puedan escapar.

Los chicos rápidamente toman algunas armas para abrir el paso mientras Derpy su hija y su amiga se quedan atarse para no salir heridas o mordidas.

La pela se alarga mucho ya que siguen viniendo más y más mucha sangre se derrama, en eso flash trata de abrirse paso golpeándolos con un tubo pero en su intento es mordido en el antebrazo.

En vista de esto decide tomar una granada y les dice a todos los demás que corran todos le hacen caso, a excepción de Sunset quien le muestra que ella también fue mordida hace unos pocos minutos, antes de morir los dos se abrazan y se dan un beso en vista de su amor flash detona la granada.

Mientras todos corren se escucha el retumbo de la explosión, y solo se aprecia el cielo lleno de humo todos sintieron su pérdida pero sabían que no había otra forma.

Mientras en la casa de Celestia Rainbow y Applejack vigilaban por si venían sus amigos AJ estaba aburrida mientras Dash vigilaba en eso Applejack acaricia la melena de Dash y se sonroja en eso Rainbow siente algo y se da la vuelta pero Applejack reacciona y se queda con la vista hacia el otro lado un tanto sonrojada y Rainbow también se sonroja.

Luego de eso Applejack le da un beso en la mejilla a lo que Rainbow reacción y le dice que haces pero Applejack dice nada y le da la espalda ambas un poco más sonrojadas se quedan en silencio sin decir nada.

Rainbow al ver por la venta mira que se acerca algo son los chicos entonces baja rápidamente para avisarle a luna quien abre la puerta y todos corren hasta llegara a la puerta y entran rápido.

Todos toman un momento para descansar y recuperar el aliento, Luna pregunta donde esta Flash y Sunset? a lo que Celestia dice No lo lograron.

Todos se sentían tristes por la pérdida de dos grandes compañeros.

En eso Twilight saca un papel de su bolsillo y le dice a Celestia que esto se lo dio Flash antes de morir

Al verlo ve que es un mensaje dejado en la jefatura donde indica donde podrían haber mas sobrevivientes eso era cerca de un centro comercial muy lejos de la casa de Celestia a por lo menos 2 días y medio de trayecto al escuchar esto todos estaban alegres pues la muerte de sus amigos trajo un rayo de esperanza para todo el grupo.

**Bueno aquí termina el tercer capítulo una nota curios aquí comienzo a hablara ya de mi otra pareja favorita Rainbow Dash y Applejack.**

**Más adelante revelare quienes serán las otras parejas y también aparecerán más personajes sobrevivientes incluso pondré la otra personalidad de Pinkie Pinkiemane su forma sicópata con el cabellos liso y con actitud asesina.**

**Así que síganme y dejen los reviews**

**Nos vemos feliz día tarde o noche**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí comienza el cuarto capitulo**

**Antes que nada daré algunas explicaciones con respecto a los reviews que me dejaron y por supuesto se los agradezco ahora lo hare un tanto más movido y con más detalles y explicara las dudas que quedaron.**

**Aquí acabo con la vida de otro personaje y aparece pinkieamena por un rato el personaje que muere es sorpresa así que no diré quien es pero no será alguien importante solo uno de relleno.**

**Bien sin más tardanza que comience**

Capitulo 4 La Esperanza o La Muerte

Mientras todos se preparaban ya para mañana para el largo viaje

Celestia y Luna cargaban todas las armas con las municiones necesarias entre ellas las pistolas Magnum, Revolver, Escopetas de asalto, ametralladoras A-10 y Ak-49.

Los Chicos todos estaban preparándose Bic Mac Practicaba sus golpes y movimientos de defensa Vinyl igualmente mientras Octavia solo la observa Applejack igual junto a Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie preparaba comida junto a Rarity las CMC solo para empacarla y llevarla durante el viaje.

Guilda también practicaba sus técnicas de defensa Derpy y el Doctor ayudaban con la comida y por último Lyra y Bom Bom solo miraban junto a Carrot Top y la señorita Cheerile

Todos Ayudaban Pero Twilight y Trixie tenían la Tarea de planear una ruta que les ayudara a evitar los lugares más peligrosos de la Ciudad.

Entre ellos las calles cerradas y las viviendas o aéreas densamente pobladas.

Luego de todos los preparativos cada quien agarra un arma a excepción de Octavia Derpy, Lyra Bom Bom Carrot Top Cheerile Y Las CMC junto a Diamond Tiara.

Twilight y Trixie llevaban dos magnum cargadas y listas, Bic Mac una escopeta un revolver para Applejack y para Rainbow

Las Ametralladoras la A-10se la quedo Vinyl y las otra la tomo Guilda mientras Pinkie se quedo con algunos cuchillos y Rarity con una lanza casera, Spike también decide mejor no tomar armas y quedarse con el resto que no peleara y el Doctor toma la una Ak 47

Celestia y Luna se quedan con dos pistolas cada una y con las granadas de mano.

Ya listos se van a dormir temprano para estar listos pero, antes toman una muy buena cena para tener energías para mañana ya comiendo Twilight le dice a Celestia como Flash le dio ese papel

-Flashback-

Flash mientras ayudaba a Bic Mac en uno de los escritorios de la jefatura de policía logro ver un papel que tenia la localización de un lugar donde estaban los sobrevivientes, él quería compartí esto con todos cuando regresara cosa que no pudo al ser mordido por eso le pidió a Twilight que lo llevara a los demás era su ultima esperanza para el resto.

-Fin de Flashback-

E ese momento celestia propuso un brindis en honor a Flash y Sunset Shimer quienes dieron sus vidas para darles a todos su última esperanza.

Luego de la cena todos dormían tranquilos esperando al día de mañana.

Twilight y Trixie dormían juntas esa misma noche como la anterior.

Trixie dice Twilight dime crees que lo logremos

Si es probable siempre que estemos juntas dice Twilight

Tienes razón dice Trixie

Las dos se quedan viendo fijamente por un momento hasta que Twilight le da un beso apasionado a Trixie y ella se lo devuelve aun con más pasión

Luego comienza a posicionarse sobre la peli blanco y se desabrocha su blusa dejando ver un sostén con gatitos a lo que Trixie ríe

Twilight comienza a besar y morder el cuello de Trixie lo cual solo la hace gemir y excitar a la peli blanco luego ella también se quita su blusa y cambia de posición ahora ella sobre Twilight y continúan con los besos en el cuello y masajeando sus senos.

Hasta que ambos sostenes son desabrochados y pasan los besos a sus pechos cambiando de posición rápidamente una sobre la otra sin parar.

Luego se desabrochan sus pantalones y se quitan la ropa interior hasta que cada una queda en la entrepierna de otra y comienzan a usar su lengua con maestría sin parar.

Twilight la usaba besando y saboreando el momento mientras que Trixie la mordía con pasión y lujuria y metía sus dedeos no se contenía.

Ambas ya sentía que estaban casi por explotar y el momento llego las dos tocaron el cielo al mismo tiempo.

Ya agitadas y cansadas las dos se dan un último y tierno beso se pone una vez más su ropa y duermen juntas una abrazando a la otra.

Mientras abajo Rainbow tenía el primer turno de guardia mientras Applejack esperaba a que su amiga le avisara cuando le tocaría reemplazarla

Rainbow pensaba un poco lo que había ocurrido con AJ en la tarde el beso y la caricia a su melena no entendía el porqué de esa actitud en ese momento alguien se lanza para darle un abrazo y ella solo salta del susto.

Escucha una voz que le dice solo quería expresarte mi cariño, identifica la voz y dice Applejack eres tú qué haces.

Applejack dice no entiendes siento algo por ti

Rainbow un tanto sorprendida pero a la vez con expresión de pregunta.

Applejack solo se le ocurre darle un beso en los labios para demostrarle su amor luego se aleja pero una mano la detiene.

Rainbow dice sabes yo creía que solo sentía yo algo por ti pero creo que estaba equivocada tu si sentías algo por mí.

Las dos se quedan viendo fijamente muy sonrojadas pero al final se dan un beso más apasionado y se dicen una a la otra te amo.

Luego Rainbow decide dejarle el turno a Applejack y se coloca cerca de la puerta mientras espera el siguiente cambio de guardia.

Llego la mañana y todos despertaron preparados y listos para salir y llegar a su destino, al salir vieron las calles de la ciudad en ruinas vacías sin rastro alguno de los zombies

Todo el grupo salió rápido y sigilosamente de la casa Celestia y Luna a la cabeza junto a ellas iba Twilight y Trixie y por atrás el resto del equipo junto a los demás que no pelaría pero ayudaban llevando todas la provisiones.

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente cerca de las calles donde no encontraba rastro alguno de infectados todos creían que tal vez se habían ido a otro lado.

Pero en ese momento accidentalmente Octavia cae de imprevisto al tropezarse en una roca al caer dio un fuerte grito de dolor este vasto para que infectados apareciera saliendo de las casas cercanas a ellos.

Todos se prepararon para la lucha que se veía venir.

Armados con las armas y los cuchillos los infectados comenzaron a acercarse.

Celestia dice todos júntense formen un circulo así no podrán herirnos.

Todos los que no pelaran quedaron dentro del círculo y el resto los cubría por el frente y comenzó la pelea

Twilight y Trixie los golpeaban para derribarlos y después para rematarlos con las pistolas fácilmente, Bic Mac con su fuerza lograba derribara varios a la vez y con la escopeta acabar con grandes grupos Vinyl lo ayudaba con la pistola y el resto seguían si para hasta estar a salvo.

Rarity a pesara de ser una dama delicada mostro ser fuerte y acababa con algunos cuantos Pinkie en ese momento su melena se puso lisa y se lanzo sin pensarlos acabando con varios de ellos a la vez

Ella reía de forma sicópata al hacerlo, todos estaban un poco sorprendidos pero igual se concentraban en su luchas sin parar.

Luego de dos horas de combate sin cuartel algunos todos se levantaron victoriosos y a salvo sin ninguno mordido o rasguñado por alguna criatura incluso Pinkie recupero su melena esponjada

Dijo que pasa ¿por qué me miran así? Decía Pinkie algo confundida y desorientada

Todos estaban algo impresionados

Pero ella parecía no recordar nada de lo que había hecho en la pelea solo recordaba antes prepararse y luego una oscuridad después solo verlos a ellos.

Aun así no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron su camino tranquilamente.

Ya avanzando un poco más decidieron detenerse cerca de una cas forzaron la puerta y tomaron un pequeño descaso solo para recuperarse comer algo y preparase para seguir.

Mientras descansaban Twilight junto a Trixie, Rarity y Spike deciden revisar arriba si hay alguien o están mas de esos monstruos al revisar no encuentra nada en absoluto.

Luego todos salen y siguen su caminata antes de que caiga el anochecer pero, llega la noche y siguen por un parque aun les falta mucho por recorrer así que deciden acampara en un claro que encuentra en el parque divididos en chicos y chicas por supuesto Derpy y el Doctor se quedan juntos por ser padres responsables de su pequeña hija.

Mientras la chicas reían y se contaban chics los únicos dos chicos Bic Mac y Spike solo se quedaban callados y vigilaban por si venia algún zombie, el silencio se rompió cuando Spike le pregunta a Bic Mac

Hay alguien que te guste de las chicas a mi Rarity a pesar de ser un año más grande que yo

Bic le responde Si y señala a la chica con cabello rosado y ojos azules y piel amarilla era Fluttershy

Spike dice QUE y que le ves ella es tímida y muy asustadiza

Bic Mac dice creo que me agrada porque ambos somos idénticos tímidos y casi no hablamos me gustaría protegerla siempre.

Spike algo confundido solo se queda sorprendido y admirado por lo que el gran fortachón le dijo.

Luego todos se fueron a dormirá a excepción de Applejack Bic Mac Rainbow y Vinyl y Octavia esta ultima solo por querer ya no verse como una chica débil.

Mientras dormía todos Bic Mac ya había terminado su turno y fue a despertar a Rainbow quien se encontraba dormida junto a Applejack despertó y fue a tomar el lugar del chico fortachón quien se metía a su tienda de campaña a dormir.

Rainbow mantenía su puesto firme y atenta sin nada que la distrajera, en ese momento alguien se acerco pro atrás de ella y le dio un cálido abrazo.

Al darse la vuelta era Applejack

Rainbow dice que haces deberías de dormir después te toca a ti.

A lo que Applejack le responde no puedo dormir si no estás conmigo además yo quiero estar contigo.

Rainbow se sonrojo al ori esto y le dice está bien

Ambas se quedan observando los alrededores por 2 horas hasta que deciden cambiar de turno van a la tienda donde duerme Vinyl y Octavia y despierta a la Dj quien reacciona y toma el puesto de vigilante.

Applejack y Rainbow van rápido a su tienda de campaña sin tardanza una vez adentro Applejack se lanza junto a Rainbow fuertemente sobre el suelo y comienza a besarla apasionadamente.

Applejack deja los besos en los labios y comienza a besar el cuello de Rainbow y morderlo esto hace que Rainbow se agite y excite.

Seguido de esto Applejack se desabotona la blusa se quita el sostén y deja ver sus atributo y le dice a Rainbow ahora tu házmelo a mi

Rainbow no pierde tiempo y se posiciona sobra la peli arcoíris y comienza a besara y morder los senos de la chica vaquera ella solo gemía y gritaba el nombre de la peli arcoíris lo cual solo hacía que la otra subiera la intensidad.

Mientras afuera de la tienda la que cuidaba el campamento vigilaba y mantenía su puesto con firmeza no dejaría que ningún zombie se acercara en ese momento alguien le da una palmada en la espalda.

Al darse la vuelta ve que es Octavia su amiga.

Octavia dice puedes ir a dormir yo cuidare el resto de la noche.

A lo que Vinyl le responde no tu duerme yo puedo

Pero Octavia le dice estas cansada yo podre quiero demostrar que no soy miedosa.

Vinyl se quedo pensando y le sugirió por qué no cuidamos las dos además algo de compañía no me caería mal

Octavia acepto y las dos se quedaron despiertas cuidando el campamento, mientras se reina en voz baja y se contaban chismes una a la otra Octavia le pregunta a Vinyl porque defiendes tanto tu música.

Vinyl le dice no es una historia muy alegre pero te la contare.

Flashback

Cuando Vinyl era pequeña asistía a una escuela estaba feliz ya que recibirá clase de Música y podría demostrar lo que sabe cuando el profesor le pregunto que tocaba ella contesto la tornamesa.

El profesor muy enojado le grito eso no es música! Vinyl se sintió muy triste todos la molestaban creían que ella no era un verdadero músico durante el receso un niño la insultaba en ese momento ella lo golpeo.

Pero ella se preparo para pelear estaba asustada antes de que el niño la golpeara otra vez otro chico detuvo su golpe y le dijo ¡si tú la golpeas yo estoy en libre paso de golpearte a ti! y le devuelve el golpe.

Luego de eso se volvió su mejor amigo su nombre no lo conocía pero se apodaba Ghost Face y era un rapero junto a ella formaron un dúo para demostrar que lo que hacían era música y no lo que otros pensaban porque lo hacían con el alma.

Octavia luego de oír la historia quedo conmovida y le dice es por eso que la defiendes tanto a lo que la DJ le asienta con la cabeza pero eso no aleja las pesadillas de su pasado son cicatrices que nunca sanan.

Las dos chicas se quedaron cayadas un rato y decidieron seguir con la vigilancia.

Mientras en la carpa de Dash y AJ se mantenía el amor a flote las dos chicas estaban en una posición, en la cual una quedaba en la entrepierna de la otra y disfrutaban el momento ninguna cedía solo gemían gritaban el nombre de la otra y aumentaban la intensidad.

Rainbow dice ya no aguanto AJ si-si-siento que ex-ex-explotare y Applejack le responde va-va-vamos dashi acabemos esto ju-ju-juntas y las dos chicas tocaron el cielo al mismo tiempo.

Luego una acerco su rostro al de la otra se dieron un tierno beso y luego se abrazaron y durmieron juntas.

**Bueno aquí termina el cuarto capitulo**

**En el siguiente seguirá su caminó y por fin llegaran a su objetivo también se encontraran con otro superviviente no les diré quien es pero les deja re estas pistas tiene ojos amarillos y cabello gris**

**Feliz día tarde o noche **

**Y también dejan los reviews por favor y gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA UNA VEZ MÁS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA QUINTA PARTE**

**HAST AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE LES GUSTA ASI QUE EN ESTE HARA APARICON ESPECIAL DISCROD Y POR SUPUESTO ABRAN OTRAS SORPRESAS DEMAS**

**PERO NO ENTRA EN DETALLE**

**EN FIN QUE COMIENZE EL CAPITULO**

Capitulo 5 El último refugio

El sol salió ya era de mañana todos comenzaban a despertar y estirarse un poco para desecharla pereza del sueño.

Applejack y Rainbow que aun seguían juntas sintieron que el día llegaba se despertaron y rápidamente se pusieron sus ropas antes de que alguien las vieran como estaban.

Twilight fue a buscarlas porque les iva a decir que fueran a desayunar junto a los demás al encontrarlas les pregunto ¿si habían dormido bien? a lo que las dos un tanto sonrojadas le responde si perfectamente.

Así juntas con Twilight fueron a desayunar unos cuantos pastelillos que preparo Pinkie y los muffins de la señorita Derpy junto con un poco de jugo de naranja que lograron traer entre sus provisiones disfrutaban el pequeño pero sustentable desayuno.

Una vez que terminaron de comer guardón las tiendas y bolsas de dormir y partieron rumbo al centro comercial sabían que llegarían antes del anochecer porque ya faltaba menos de un kilometro.

Durante el viaje pasaron por calles pero en extremo silencio con tal de no llamar la atención de los infectados, pues sabían que el más débil pero fuerte ruido podría atraerlos.

Mientras seguían su trayectoria pasaron cerca de Sugar Cube Corner la casa de Pinkie Pie.

Ella decidió entras junto a ella Guilda Twilight, Trixie, Applejack y Rainbow para evitar sorpresas y encontrar más provisiones y de ser posible a los señores Cake y sus pequeños hijos.

Al entra el lugar estaba solitario sin rastro alguno de vida tanto viva como muerta, Pinkie y Guilda decidieron ira arriba ay el resto buscar abajo algunas provisiones para el resto del viaje en la pastelería y estantería.

Pinkie ya arriba de la pastelería reviso los cuartos incluyendo el suyo pero no encontró ningún rastro de los señores cake y de sus hijos temía lo peor pero tampoco habían cadáveres.

Luego de abarrotar y tomar toda la comida y agua que encontraron decidieron salir de la pastelería y seguir su camino.

Luego de varias horas de caminata larga exhaustos y con dolor en las piernas podían ver que estaban cada vez más cerca del centro comercial.

Pero algo interrumpió su paso era un grupo de 10 zombies que estaban cerca podrían enfrentarlos pero, el ruido de la pela solo atraería más estaban pensando en alguna estrategia para poder esquivarlos y seguir sin problemas.

En eso La señorita Cheerile se ofrece en llamar la atención de los zombies para que el grupo pueda avanzar, todos sabían que eso era peligros hasta las CMC y Diamond Tiara se acercaron y le dijeron que no lo hiciera entre las más preocupadas estaba Apple Bloom con lagrimas en los ojos.

La señorita Cheerile abrazo a las pequeñas chicas de 15 años y les dijo que corrieran y no se preocuparan los alcanzaría después.

L Maestra solo con un palo de madera dio un silbido el cual atrajo la atención de los infectado y comenzaron a acercarse ella retrocedió y de forma burlona les dijo ¡Alcánceme descerebrados!, y comenzaron a perseguirla.

Los demás aprovecharon y corrieron en dirección al Mall sin mirar así atrás solo Apple Bloom vio y dijo un susurro que decía -la quiero mi maestra favorita -y con lagrimas siguió corriendo sin parar.

Luego de corre un rato todos se detuvieron solo para recobrar el aliento, en eso ven que algo o alguien se acerca todos estaban preparados, pero a lo lejos las Cruseideres pudieron ver dos sombras una mujer y un hombre.

Corrieron en dirección a la sombra y lo que vieron era a su maestra sana y salva se lanzaron a abrazarla y decirle que estaba feliz de que no haya muerto.

El otro personaje era un hombre alto con cabello gris y ojos amarillos y tenía como arma un palo grande Celestia se acerco y logro identificarlo.

Todos fueron donde estaban los demás y Celestia decidió presentarlos Chicos y chicas él es un viejo amigo mío su nombre es Discord.

Luego de presentarlo el hombre dice Celestia creí que estabas muerta ya, pero veo que te las arreglaste para escapar sin problema de la escuela y juntar a tus alumnos para sobrevivir está impresionado.

Celestia dice gracias Discord y dime como sobreviviste tú.

Veras te contare

Flashback

En mi casa al ver afuera vi que todo se estaba tornando un poco extraño y peligroso decidí encerrarme en mi habitación un día o dos, luego Salí y vi que no había gente ni nada solo unos extraños seres que aparentemente tenían interés en atacarme y comerme así que me arme de valor y los mate luego Salí de ahí fui a buscarte a la escuela pero no estabas, así estuve durante algunos días buscándote a ti porque sabía que no estarías muerta.

Fin del flashback

Luego de terminar con el recuerdo todos comenzaron a dirigirse ya era pocos metros de distancia lo que los separaba del centro comercial Discord se unió al grupo y siguieron su camino.

Casi estaban cerca pero algo vuelve a interrumpir su paso esta vez un gran número de zombies, que no los dejaría pasar tal fácilmente, la única opción era pelear pero desde luego eran muchos para combatir en eso Celestia recodo que llevaban unas cuantas granadas así que junto a su hermana idearon un plan.

Luego de decirle al resto el plan y lo que harían se prepararon par actuar rápida y eficazmente.

Luna y Celestia arrojan dos granadas justamente enfrente de los infectados esperan a que detonen y se escuchan el ruido de la explosión la cual abre un gran espacio para que todos puedan cruzar.

Celestia grita todos avancen y no paren

Así todos corren sin parar y sin ver así atrás entre los muertos recientemente explotados y el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Mientras avanza rápidamente Apple Bloom se tropieza y cae Cheerile al percatarse de esto la ayuda a levantarse y siguen corriendo pero los infectados se acercan así a ellas en vista de que podrían terminara siendo asesinadas Cheerile ase lo más lógico deja que Apple Bloom salga de ahí y ella se queda para que la sigan.

Apple Bloom al ver esto dice maestra no y sus amigas corren para ayudarla a ella pero son detenidas por Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack k que corre hasta su Herman y la Carga pero Apple Bloom grita al viento un gran y estruendoso grito que decía maestra NOOOOOOOOOOOO….

Cheerile al ver que es su fin solo dice así misma que estaba feliz de ver a sus estudiantes a salvo y soltó lágrimas de alegría y de tristeza a la vez

Discord Reacciona y corre a rescatarla pero era casi tarde pero a lo lejos tres personas aparecen dos chicos y una chica los cuales enfrentan a los infectados rápidamente y salvan a la señorita de ser devorada por los zombies.

Una vez terminado el rescate todos entran al centro comercial y cierran la puerta rápidamente sin dejar a nadie atrás.

Luego de tomar u poco de aliente Celestia les agradece por su ayuda.

Uno de ellos se presenta y dice no fue un problema después de todo mi hermanita esta con ustedes era lo menso que podía hacer, Twilight reconoce la voz y al verlo no puedo creerlo.

Era Shining Armor su hermano Twilight corre y lo abraza y derrama lagrimas de alegría al ver que su hermano está vivo.

El dice no ser el único los otros dos se presentan uno era un hombre de unos 25 años de edad con pelo negro y ojos verdes y el otro era un chica con cabellos rosa, amarillo pálido y fusia era Cadance.

Twilight también le da un abrazo ya que estaba feliz de que ambos siguieran vivos todos miraban con ternura la tierna escena.

El hombre se presenta y dice mucho gusto mi nombre es sombra Luna lo reconoce lo saludo y le da un abrazo, ya que después de todo era un amigo suyo muy conocido.

**Bueno este es el fin del capitulo**

**A diferencia del otro este es más corto pero aquí ya aparecen más sobrevivientes y llegaron a su destino final por así decirlo**

**Aquí aparecerán más personajes en especial uno que decidirá tomar su propio camino y dejar el grupo **

**No diré nombres pero es un enemigo de la serie de My Little pony y ya intento conquistar el corazón de Shining Armor**

**Nos vemos dejen reviews **

**Feliz día tarde o noche**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí continúa el fanfic**

**En este aparecerán algunos miembros del grupo de sobrevivientes que ya estaba en el centro comercial junto con el resto trataran de adaptarse a la nueva vida que tendrá o intentar buscar una forma de acabar con esto.**

**Un dato que quiero decir es que en este capítulo aparecerá un personaje que me pidió alguien entre los reviews así que disfrútalo.**

**Bueno aquí comienza.**

Capitulo 6 ¿Santuario o Prisión?

Luego de poder haber llegado a salvo el grupo sigue a Shining Cadance y Sombra en dirección a la parte central del gran centro comercial.

En el camino Twilight le pregunta a su hermano como lograron sobrevivir.

Su hermano le cuenta como lo lograron y que fue lo que ocurrió.

Flashback

Shining estaba en la escuela junto a Cadance cuando vieron que algo estaba ocurriendo personas atacando a otras mordiéndolas o devorándolas no lo pensamos dos veces y decidimos salir de ahí en dirección a otro lugar por suerte encontramos refugio en una casa cerca pasamos dos días descansando.

Luego decidimos buscar otro lugar vimos que la jefatura de policía podría ser un buen lugar al llegar vimos muchos sobrevivientes todos estaban de alguna forma buscando como seguir a salvo en ese momento me di cuenta de que sería otro lugar donde nadie podría sobrevivir.

Así que un hombre llamado sombra decidió mejor seguirnos al ver que nos íbamos el nos pregunto ¿A dónde van?

A lo que le respondí al centro comercial es un lugar más seguro tal vez quieras venir con nosotros

Al ver nuestro plan decidió seguirnos junto a otras dos chicas y un niño que había salvado de un grupo de esos monstruos.

Todos en el camino de ida pasamos cerca de la casa de Pinkie y encontramos a sus padres que estaban siendo atacados por algunos infectados pero logramos salvarlos y luego escapamos en dirección aquí y nos quedamos aquí.

Pero antes de irnos de la jefatura le dije a sombra que dejara en un papel escrito el lugar al que podrían ir en caso de que estuvieran en aprietos los supervivientes.

Fin del Flashback

Nunca creí que siguieras viva hermanita y dime encontraste a nuestros padres.

A lo que Twilight con una cara un tanto triste conteniendo lagrimas le responde ya no están fueron asesinados por esos monstruos.

Shining solo le da un abrazo para poder consolarla por lo que hay visto.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminar llegaron a la parte central del centro comercial.

Ahí se observaba tiendas de campaña y cortinas colocadas a modo de una casa.

Shining dice salgan ya regresamos.

Entonces salen los supervivientes entre ellos se encontraban tres chicas un niño pequeño y una pareja con sus dos hijos.

Pinkie pie al ver la pareja los reconoció salto de felicidad y fue a abrazarlos eran la señora y señor Cake junto con sus hijo Carrre Cake y su hija Pounkid Cake.

Las chicas una era alta con cabello verde obscuro y la otra era una chica con cabello rosado pero todo alborotado y parado, mientras que la otra era una chica con cabello azul y blanco al mismo tiempo y de piel blanca.

Sus Todas se presentaron y la más grande se presento junto con las demás mi nombre es Chrysalis ella es Fluffle mi amiga y ella es Almathea la encontramos y rescatamos de un infectado que casi la mata, ella no habla mucho desde ese momento esta traumada

También había un pequeño niños llamado Pipsqueak quien estaba con ellos él los siguió desde la jefatura de policía cuando decidieron dejar ese lugar.

Luego de eso todos se sientan y descansan para recobrar energía y al mismo tiempo comienzan a sentir que es un momento especial ya que al menso ahora están en un lugar donde esos desgraciados no los pueden ni alcanzar, ni encontrar.

Todos reían y recordaban su viejos tiempos antes de que el mundo llegara a su fin En eso Celestia les dice que les parece si hacemos una cena para celebrar nuestro nuevo hogar.

A lo que todos gritan SIIIIIIII ¡

Rarity Junto a su hermanita Applejack, Pinkie pie los señores Cake y Fluffle decidieron hacer la comida también celestia junto a su hermano ayudaron en la preparación

Vinyl y Octavia fueron a una tienda de música y decidieron buscar algunos instrumentos para poner música al ambiente la Dj encontró una su tornamesa y la chelista un violín muy hermoso y bien armado.

Mientras Twilight junto a Trixie, Rainbow, y su hermano y Cadance buscaban algunas mesas para ponerlas cerca del área del campamento y al mismo tiempo sillas incluyendo cubiertos y vajillas.

En ese momento Twilight quien cargaba algunos platos para poder servir la comedia alguien le acariciaba el cabello y le mordía la oreja de forma sexy por atrás era nadie más que Trixie.

Quien se acerco a ella y le dice de forma sensual, te veo después de la cena.

A lo que Twilight le pregunta ¿dónde?

Y ella le responde en el baño con una mira picara y sensual a la vez.

Twilight solo se mordía el labio inferior y le asiente con la cabeza muy entusiasmada.

Luego de terminar todos los preparativos todos se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron para poder disfrutar el banquete preparado.

Habían hamburguesas, papa fritas, ensalada, pastelillos y pastel de manzana y gaseoso para los más pequeños y vino para los más grandes.

Mientras todos comían y reían, Octavia tocaba su violín muy alegre y Vinyl ponía su música pero con un tono suave para no molestar a la chelista.

En eso Celestia se levanta y dice Quiero proponer un brindis por lograr nuestra hazaña y seguir adelante hemos perdido a algunos compañeros en el camino, familiares y conocidos, pero ellos saben que eso era inevitable, que ellos habrían preferido vernos aquí sanos y salvos sin más que decir solo les digo gracias a todos.

Todos se levantan y gritan SALUDDDDDD…

Luego de la cena La Dj grita con fuerza a festejar y sube el volumen de la música y todos deciden que es tiempo de bailar y cantar.

Todos bailaban como si fuera un día común y cualquiera aunque no lo fuera.

Twilight se quedo sentada en eso Trixie llega y le dice quieres bailar

Alo que Twilight dice no sé bailar.

Trixie la levanta de la silla y le dice, eso no ha detenido de amarnos en algún momento y la saca a la pista de baile, donde Twilight comienza a moverse un poco y después Trixie la secunda y luego termina bailando junto a su novia.

Todos se divertían ninguno se quedaba atrás, era un momento divertido de esos que ya casi ni habían debido a la crisis actual.

Luego de terminar de bailar recogieron los platos los lavaron guardaron, y junto con lo que quedo de comida y las mesas las guardaron también.

Todos fueron a cambiarse listos para ir a dormir y algunos solo para aprovechar el tiempo para estar con su persona especial en privado.

Twilight se dirigió al baño solo para buscar a Trixie en ese momento cuando menos se lo esperaba alguien la abrazo por atrás y le muerde el cuello era a quien esperaba.

Twilight solo salta del susto y da un pequeño gemido.

Trixie le dice estas lista.

A lo que Twilight le dice por supuestos

Y comienzan primero Trixie la recuesta sobre una bolsa de dormir que trajo y comienza a besarle y morderle el cuello de forma sensual, Twilight solo gemía y gritaba el nombre de la chica peli blanco.

Luego de eso le quita la blusa de dormir de arriba dejándola solo con el sostén y Trixie también se quita la suya y continua, besando el cuello de la peli morado y masajeando sus senos.

Acto siguiente Twilight se coloca encima de Trixie y le dice ahora es mi turno, y comienza a besarla y morderle en cuello ella ya no aguantaba, así que se acerca a sus senos y comienza a desabrocharle el sostén a la peli blanco pero esta reacción y la quita de encima.

Trixie dice niña mala ya me quieres ver desnuda, y le dice te voy a castigar, saca una venda para los ojos del interior del saco de dormir y se la coloca a Twilight

Quien le dice por favor no hagas eso no quiero, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que les gustaría, después de que le colocara la venda, se acerca a su oído y le dice voy a hacer de todo contigo sin que tu veas.

Trixie se posición sobre Twilight le desabrocha el sostén y comienza a morder y masajearas sus senos sin parar en ningún momento.

Twilight solo gritaba y gemía pero reacciona en algún momento para decirle que le quitara la venda por favor que no quería esto, pero en su tono de voz sonaba muy excitada por lo que Trixie le hacía en ese mismo instante.

Después de un rato Trixie se dirige a las pierna de Twilight y retira su pantalón de dormir, y comienza a besar sus piernas con pasión lo cual solo excitaba mas a la peli morado azul.

Luego de un rato ella se quita el suyo y le retira la venda a Twilight y le dice ahora te toca hacérmelo a mí Twilight muy entusiasmada se la amarra rápidamente y comienza a hacerle de todo a Trixie pero un poco más agresiva en su forma de ser mas mordidas que besos lo cual solo excitaba más de la cuenta a la peli blanco.

Mientras tanto Shining Armor junto a Cadance decidieron quedarse de guardias toda la noche para asegurar que ninguno de esos seres los atacara.

En lo que Shining hacían la guardia Discord decidió levantarse e ir con Shining para ofrecerle su ayuda.

Hola Shining no quieres que te ayude con lo del turno de vigilancia.

Shining le dice si claro quédate aquí iré a revisar desde la terraza del edificio si algo se presenta.

Claro no hay problema dice Discord

Cadance decide a acompañar a su novio y este le pregunta no deberías quedarte en tu posición.

Cadance dice no te preocupes Celestia me pidió el favor de tomar mi lugar.

Está Bien vamos entonces a la terraza para estar atentos.

Mientras Discord y Celestia montaban guardia ambos sentados cerca uno del otro, no se hablaban había un silencio muy prolongado, hasta que Celestia le pregunta cómo has estado estos años.

Bien ahí trabajando me gradúe de químico en la universidad y buscaba la oportunidad de entrar a tu escuela para ser maestro de química pero creo que ya no pude por lo ocurrido.

Celestia dice si recuerdo a ver recibido tu Curriculum iba a citarte esta semana pero creo que eso ya no importa mucho con un tono un poco rudo.

Si tienes razón Celestia dice Discord.

Llámame Tía por favor dice Celestia con un tono suave y no tan rudo como el anterior.

En la terraza Shining junto a Cadance estaban atentos en ese momento Shining ve a lo lejos tres personas aproximándose.

Shining baja por la escalera y se dirige a donde están las personas y al verlas eran tres chicas una enfermera una dentista y otra chica que estaba muy agotada.

Shining les dice síganme las llevare adentro, ellas lo siguen y les ayuda con la chica que parecía dormida o cansada.

Por suerte logran subir por la escalera y llegar a salvo sin encontrase con ningún infectado.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO**

**En el siguiente habrá una muy grata sorpresa que no divulgare y también les digo que la que pensara en dejar al equipo será Lyra y no Chrysalis como ya lo había dicho antes.**

**También pondré alago más de acción y dejare las escenas de sexo por el momento.**

**Bueno aquí termina ahí dejan reviews**

**Feliz día, tarde o noche**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO YA CONTINUA LA HISTORIA**

**En este capítulo habrán escenas un tanto más cómicas y divertidas y menos eróticas pero siempre besos y abrazos que no faltan y una revelación y sorpresa especial que espero les vaya a gustar**

**Bueno ya con esta introducción comencemos**

Capitulo 7 Una revelación muy sorpresiva

Mientras Shining junto con Cadance llevaban a las chicas recién llegadas con el resto del grupo, Twilight y Trixie aun continuaban con su tierno acto de amor

La dos Chicas ya estaban a punto de terminar y así ocurrió ambas se desplomaron en el suelo muy agitadas, sudadas y jadeando por la falta de aire.

En eso Twilight escucha que alguien se acerca entonces ella y Trixie corren hacia el baño y se visten rápidamente para que nadie las sorprenda.

Cadance entra y las mira tranquilas a las dos chicas peinándose y cepillándose los dientes nada extraño diría ella.

Cadance dice chicas se tomaron su tiempo las dos chica la miran y asienten con la cabeza.

Bueno acompáñenme por favor hay tres personas que acaban de llegar y la siguen Trixie hala su bolsa de dormir y oculta la venda par que no quede evidencia de nada.

Al llegar todos ya habían despertado y Twilight se acerca para saludarlas.

Una de ellas la presente su nombre era enfermera Redheart, mis amigas ella es Colgate y ella es Berry Punch.

Mucho gusto dice Twilight

Luego Celestia dice ya a dormir mañana nos platicaran un poco de cómo siguieron con vida, todos hacen caso y se dirigen a sus camas respectivamente mientras que las nuevas deciden dormir afuera de las tiendas de campaña

Celestia les da una mata para que no tengan frio.

Mientras Cadance y Shining vuelven a quedarse de guardias el resto de la noche.

Llega la mañana y todos comienzan a despertar y estirarse un poco para quitar la pereza como siempre.

Las chicas se dirigen rápido al baño para bañarse y vestirse mientras los chicos esperaban siempre respetándolas.

Luego que todos están vestidos y arreglados comienzan a divertirse en el caso de Rarity ir a las tiendas y buscar ropa junto con Fluttershy, Twilight y Trixie y Spike ayudándolas con las bolsas junto al Bic Mach.

Pinkie junto a Guilda disfrutan haciendo algunas bromas a los demás pero no tan perturbadoras como poner cojines gaseosos, pintar un bigote falso en la cara Shining mientras dormía aun.

Celestia junto a su hermana y los señores cake con ayuda de el doctor y Derpy preparan la comida para el desayuno y el almuerzo.

Chrysalis junto a su amiga Fluffle y Almathea paseaban por el centro comercial disfrutando el vacio del lugar.

Vinyl y Octavia tocaban algo de música para alegrar el ambiente siempre y cuando una no molestara a la otra pero parece que ninguna alegaba por la música de la otra.

Mientras Lyra estaba con Bom Bom paseando hasta que Lyra se detiene en el camino.

Bom Bom dice te paso algo amiga.

Lyra dice Bom Bom e decidió dejar al resto.

Bom Bom algo impresionada le dice porque.

Fácil porque, no los soporto es decir todos se divierten no toman nada enserio en este momento, deberíamos estar planeando nuestro siguiente paso antes de que algo ocurra, si esos monstruos nos encuentras todos moriremos algunos ni pelean, solo hemos arriesgado poco y casi nada hemos logrado antes de que siga gritando su amiga la agarra del cuello de la blusa y le pega una cachetada para que reaccione.

Sabes porque nadie quiero estar serio ahorita es porque saben que esto no está bien, pero solo tratamos de vivir una vez más como era todo antes de que mundo muriera, ella la sigue cacheteando para que entienda.

Ya después de una cacheteadas la abraza y le dice que todo estará bien solo ahí que adaptarnos.

Lyra entro en llanto pero este era de disculpas por lo que le dijo a su amiga y ambas se perdonan, y siguen paseando y riendo juntas.

Mientras todos se divertían Shining se dirige con las recién llegadas y les pregunta ¿cómo fue que sobrevivieron? perola enfermera que siempre habla por ellas le dice que no quiere contarlo es un poco traumático.

Shining solo asiente con la cabeza y se retira sin decir nada.

En eso Chrysalis y sus amigas llegan con Shining muy asustadas.

El pregunta que pasa y le responde la peli verde hay algo por allá no sé que es solo hay sangre como un charco.

Shining les dice que se queden aquí ira a investigar en eso Twilight y Trixie junto a Cadance lo acompañan.

Armados con sus respectivas pistolas y una lanza en el caso de Cadance llegan a donde esta, el charco de sangre se encontraba cerca de lo que parecía ser un pasillo muy estrecho y oscuro, Shining decide ir al frente e ilumina el sendero de sangre con una linterna.

Mientras avanza Twilight se pone al frente de grupo y ven que hay sangre pero ya seca de lo que parece ser un cuerpo arrastrado pero no había señal de infectados en eso momento.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que escucharon algo y cuando Shining ilumina con su linterna ahí estaba el infectado que todavía devora lo que quedaba del cadáver que ya había consumido en su totalidad.

El infectado se percata del grupo y todos corren en la dirección por la que entraron.

Todos salen pero Twilight se quedo al final y para su mala suerte el infectado se lanza sobre ella sacando de ese lugar y logra sentarle una fuerte mordida, en el ante brazo Shining logra quitarle de encima al zombie para que Trixie le dispare dos veces para acabar con él.

Shining ayuda a su hermana a levantarse, pero lo empuja diciéndole que corra y los demás también ella estaba infectada y se convertiría en unos pocos segundos, pero paso el tiempo y Twilight aun se miraba sana y viva no entendía que pasaba.

En eso Shining llama a la enfermera y Celestia junto con Discord para que vean lo sucedido.

Al llegar la enfermera logra limpia la herida de Twilight en eso Discord toma una muestra de sangre del cadáver del infectado muerto y de la herida de Twilight antes de que la venden.

Él le pregunta a Shining si hay alguna clínica aquí y el responde estaba arriba en el tercer piso.

Todos se dirigen para el tercer piso.

Una Vez ahí Twilight junto a Trixie esperan en unas bancas mientras Shining y Cadance las cuidaban

Mientras eso ocurría Discord revisaba mediante un microscopio, que encontró en la clínica la sangre del recién eliminado zombie y la de Twilight, al ver la por un buen tiempo y analizar lo que vio llego a una conclusión.

Llamo a Twilight y sus amigos al entra les pido que se sentaran.

Entonces él dice lo que descubrió Al parecer tu sangre Twilight es inmune a la infección.

Todos se sorprendieron pero Twilight pregunta cómo es posible, Discord le dice no se tal vez algo de tu sangre o tus genes hace que de algún modo no puedas volverte zombie sino que también reprimas la mutación y puedas salvarte de esos monstruos.

Twilight aun sigue sin ser convencida y Discord le dice mira por el microscopio velo tu mismo.

Twilight ve en el microscopio una muestra de sangre de un infectado luego si agrega algo de su propia sangre se desencadena una reacción que reprime las células mutantes y las regresa a una forma humana normal.

Al ver esto queda convencida todos entonces pensaron que tal vez había una forma de salvar al mundo, esa salvación ya hacía en la chica inteligente con pelo azul morado de 16 años, cuya sangre bien podría sintetizarse y crear una cura o vacuna contra la infección.

El resto sin saber que pasaba decidieron regresar al campamento y vieron que Twilight venía con Celestia, Discord, su hermano, Cadance y Trixie.

Mientras se acercaban Rainbow noto que Twilight tenía un vendaje en el antebrazo y les dice a todas que se alejen de ella.

Pero Celestia les dice no ella no es un zombie, aun está viva.

Todos impresionadas pregunta ¿cómo es posible? a la que Twilight les dice que al parecer su sangre tiene alguna especia de gene que cura a los zombies por eso ella no puede ser infectada.

Todos se impresionaron al ori esto.

En eso Discord dice que él junto al doctor Whooves podrían crear un tipo de cura o vacuna para curar a todos los zombies, pero el equipo que hay aquí no es suficiente necesitan ciertos artefactos que no están aquí.

La enfermera Redheart les dice que conoce donde encontraran todo Shining le pregunta donde, y ella le dice en el hospital en un laboratorio que se encuentra ahí.

En ese momento se toma la decisión y todos creen que la única esperanza es llegar al hospital, traer el equipo aquí y crear esa vacuna para acabar de una vez por todas con esta pesadilla infernal.

**BUNEO HASTA AQUÍ TERMINA**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE UNA VEZ MÁS LO ARRIESGARAN TODO POR LOGRAR UNA MISON Y EN ESTA MISMA DOS PERSONAJES MORIRAN ESTO SI ES ENCERIO Y APRECERAN DOS VIEJOS PERSOANJES NO DIRE QUINES APRTE TENDRAN QUE LELVAR ACABAO UNA PRUEVA PARA VER SI FUNCIONA SU VACUNA.**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**

**Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí comienza el siguiente capitulo**

**Ahora en este harban algunas cuantas sorpresas y también aparecerán dos parejas en esta ocasión**

**Así que comencemos**

Capitulo 8 Misión Imposible

Todos al escuchar la idea de Discord y que Twilight podría ser la esperezan entonces se tomo una decisión

Salir en una misión para llegar al hospital y conseguir el equipo necesario para poder crear una cura y terminar de una vez por todas con este apocalipsis.

La enfermera decidió ir ya que ella conocía el lugar y los ayudaría entre los demás integrantes estaban Luna, su amigo Sombra, Twilight, Trixie, Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra, Bom Bom Carrot top, Bic Mach y Fluttershy

Bic Mach al ver que ella se ofreció le pregunto por qué lo haces no sabes pelear y te asustas.

Ella le responde que si es cierto pero que ella está dispuesta a darlo todo por salvar a sus amigos y protegerlos ya no quiere ser solo un tapete quiere ser valiente

Bic Mach al ori esto solo pudo decirle tiene mi apoyo

Y ella se sonrojo un poco pero igual le dijo gracias Bic Mach

Luego de eso vieron que necesitaban trasporte en eso Shining les dio una idea los llevo al sótano del centro comercial y vieron tres Microbuses para dar paseos alrededor del mismo así que se les ocurrió reforzarlos por suerte habían dos tiendes una ferretería y una que vendía metal como aluminio y otros.

También necesitaban armas y por suerte Shining los llevo a la Armería que se encontraba, en el centro comercial y sacaron todo lo que necesitaban incluyendo las armas que ahí estaban, como más ametralladoras, silenciadoras, pistolas incluyendo un rifle de francotirador

Twilight se acerco a la Tras tienda y quiso abrí la puerta de la bodega, pero estaba cerrada entonces le disparo a la cerradura y logro entrar encendió la luz solo para, llevarse una sorpresa su hermano Shining junto con Luan entraron y no podían creer lo que Vieron

Luna dice Solo lo he visto en video juegos pero nunca creí verlo en la realidad, Shining y Twilight dijeron lo mismo

Ahí habían dos armas muy buenas una Bazuca y una Ametralladora pesada que podían montar en uno de los microbuses.

Entonces empezaron primero removieron los asientos de los microbuses, luego comenzaron a soldar, y colocar alambre de púas en la parte de arriba y rejillas en las ventas y dejar espacio para disparar las armas y colocar compuertas de salida arriba de cada bus.

A un le colocaron una cuña en frete para derribar cualquier obstáculo.

Ya con los buses reforzados y listos prepararon su plan para mañana, luego de cena todos fueron a dormir temprano mañana les esperaba una misión que podría marcar el destino de la humanidad y cambiarlo todo.

Shining y Cadance se quedaron en la terraza del Mall para vigilar que no vinieran esos adefesios.

Bic Mach decidió quedarse de guardia en la noche para vigilar por dentro.

Pasaron 2 horas y Bic Mach vigilaba, en eso alguien se le acerco para acompañarlo ese alguien no era nadie más y menos que Fluttershy.

Bic Mach dice que haces deberías dormir un poco digo te necesitaremos mañana y no podrás estar atenta si no duermes.

Fluttershy dice bueno es que te veías solo así que quise hacerte compañía.

Bic Mach le responde está bien me agradaría tu compañía.

Fluttershy se sienta junto a él y ambos se mantienen vigilando por si algo ocurre.

Paso un buen tiempo y había silencio en ese momento Bic Mach le pregunta a Fluttershy porque tomaste la decisión de acompañarnos.

Fluttershy le dice ya te lo había dicho quiero mostrar que soy valiente, que no soy un tapete cuando esto comenzó solo he visto a todos hacer su parte, pero yo solo me he quedado atrás- en ese momento suelta unas lagrimas- ya que yo solo he estado viendo como ocurría de todo, vi en la escuela como morían todos pudimos haber salvado a más amigos si no fuera tan débil.

Fluttershy lloraba descontroladamente, Bic Mach tan solo al ver esto le da un abrazo y le dice tú no eres débil, Twilight me conto que te diste cuenta de lo que ocurrió y la ayudaste a buscarnos y salvarnos a nosotros ves eres valiente es gracias a ti que estoy a salvo igual que los demás.

Fluttershy al ori esto seca sus lágrimas y le dice gracias Bic Mach.

Te quería decir algo dice Fluttershy con su voz un poco tartamudeada. Bic Mach le dice sí, que es- en eso Fluttershy trata de hablar pero no le sale debido a un nudo en la garganta- así que hace lo más lógico le da un beso tierno en los labios al fortachón.

Bic Mach que se quedo un momento en Shock por lo que recibió le devuelve el beso un poco apasionado pero siendo tierno y suave.

Luego de terminar el beso Bic Mach le dice sabes siempre me gustaste pero era tímido para decírtelo Fluttershy también le dice lo mismo y ambos se quedan abrazándose feliz eso era amor del verdadero.

Mientras en otra parte dos chicas con gustos musicales disfrutaban, de una melodía antes de ir adormirá cada una con su propia música.

Vinyl puedes bajarle un poco trato de disfrutar mi música le dice Octavia tratando de estar calmada.

Vinyl solo sube más el volumen para molestarla

Te dije que le bajaras el volumen Octavia ya comenzaba a enojarse pero quería parecer calmada.

Vinyl solo le dio más volumen aun solo para verla enojada.

Te dije que le bajaras volumen a esa mierda.

Entonces Vinyl escucho el comentario de su amiga que la ofendió y le dijo como llamaste a mi música.

Lo que oíste le dice Octavia toda enojada ya

Si pues esta eres tu mírenme toco música aburrida para que se duerman todos imitando a su amiga tocando el violín

Retracte de lo que dijiste dijo la chelista

Oblígame le dice la Dj

Ya las dos estaban cara a cara muy enojadas así que la Dj hizo lo que pensó, se lanzo sobre su amiga apara darle un profundo y apasionada beso el cual duro un rato.

Hasta que las dos se separaron pro la fatal de aire una de cada lado entonces Octavia sorprendida le dice porque lo hiciste.

Vinyl le responde porque tú me gustas no te habías dado cuenta.

Octavia un tanto sorprendida pero a la vez confusa solo se le ocurre decir- sabes creo que sería, broma pero yo también sentía algo por ti, pero creo que no encontraba la forma de decírtelo sin sonar tonta.-

Las Dos Chicas se quedan viendo fijamente una a la otra por un rato hasta que la Dj se levanta y va a darle a la chelista un beso aun con más pasión, entonces las dos se acuestan en el suelo y la Dj comienza a quitarle la blusa de dormirá a su amiga dejándola solo con el sostén, le besa el cuello y muerde lo cual solo hace que se excite y de gemidos la chelista.

En ese momento Octavia logra quitarle a su amiga la blusa y de una vez le arranca el sostén sin pensarlos dos veces, luego se posiciona sobre su amiga como una bestia lujuriosa y comienza mas a morder que besar los senos de su amiga, lo cual solo hace que la otra grite el nombre de la chelista y de gritos de placer.

Vinyl dice oye no te dejare que tomes el control de todo perra lujuriosa entonces los papeles cambian, y Vinyl le quita la parte baja de la pijama a su amiga junto con la ropa interior y comienza a besara las piernas de la chelista y su entre pierna esto solo logra que la otra no pueda contenerlo más y le dice Vinyl no aguatare te quiero dentro de mi ahorita.

Vinyl termina de desvestirse y le dice tu házmelo a mi también la otra asiente muy emocionada.

Las dos chicas ya estaban disfrutando la intimidad una de la otra Vinyl lo disfrutaba sin hacerlo tan rápido siendo cariñosa, por así decirlo mientras que Octavia no se contenía la mordía y lo hacia rápido incluso usaba sus dedos para estimularla de algún modo.

Las dos chicas ya estaban a punto de terminar y así fue, ambas terminaron tocando el cielo juntas y se desplomaran en el suelo exhaustas después del tierno acto de amor.

La noche pasaba y todos los que arriesgarían su vida mañana sabían que solo había una oportunidad, pero arriesgar sus vidas valía la pena en eso recordaron el sacrifico de sus dos amigos Flash y Sunset quienes les dieron la esperanza de encontrar este lugar, y al recordarlo sabían que si valía la pena.

Lo que ocurra mañana ya no importaría, lo único que importaba era llegar ahí buscar el equipo médico necesario crear el antídoto y salvar al mundo de este infierno de una vez por todas.

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy**

**En el transcurso de la semana subiré el otro y en el que viene hay dos cosa una matare a otros personajes y lo segundo que podrán probar la cura en alguien del equipo ya que será infectado.**

**También al final del mismo habrá una sorpresa más que dejare en suspenso por ahora**

**Feliz día tarde o noche espero reviews.**

**Cuídense y saludos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí empieza el siguiente capitulo**

**En este será mucha acción pero también tratare de poner un poco de tranquilidad haciendo corte en algunas partes**

**Pero bueno sin más que decir que comience**

Capitulo 9 El juego del destino

Comienza ya el amanecer del nuevo día para nuestro grupo de sobrevivientes.

Todos continuaban en su sueño sin despertar aun.

La primera que se despertó fue Octavia quien había dormido junto a su amiga Vinyl, pero al despertar se sorprendió de cómo estaba ella y su amiga recordó lo de anoche.

Se levanto y decidió dirigirse al baño para luego olvidar todo pero unos brazos que la abrazaron le impidieron su avance

Era la Dj que se percato de su amiga.

Octavia dice esto está mal Vinyl que hicimos no está bien no está bien y la chelista llora sin control.

Vinyl solo logra abrazarla para consolarla y le dice sabes yo creo que fue lo correcto lo que hicimos y si esta misión de hoy termina con la vida de ambas, prefiero morir sabiendo que te declare lo que sentía por ti y es gracias a ti que cuando duermo que las pesadillas se han estado desvaneciendo luego le da un beso tierno a la Chelista.

Octavia dice sabes tienes razón y le devuelve el beso, luego se dirigen rápido al baño para asearse cambiarse y prepararse.

Luego los demás se levantaron entre ellos Twilight se acerco al lugar donde Bic Mach vigilaba y lo que vio la dejo impresiona y feliz a la vez.

Era Fluttershy dormida encima del hombre del chico fuerte y más tímido, al parecer anoche ambos encontraron el amor como por arte de magia si se le puede decir.

Al verlos solo dijo algo en voz baja para no despertarlos Felicidades Fluttershy espero ahora este feliz.

Luego todos vieron la tierna escena y decidieron mejor no despertarlos y dirigirse a preparase paso una media hora y Bic Mac se despertó y vio a su chica amada al lado de el y tratando de ser delicado la despertó.

Fluttershy dice que pasa que ocurrió algo.

Bic Mach le dice no solo que hay que prepararnos hoy es el día.

Fluttershy se levanta y decide ir a preparase junto a su amigas

Ya todos estaban preparados para salir a la misión armados y equipados con lo necesario.

Twilight y Trixie en esta ocasión llevaban dos Magnum cada una, Bic Mach ahora llevaba una escopeta de asalto mejorada para disparar más fuerte y una pistola de mano, Fluttershy una pistola con silenciadora, Vinyl con una ametralladora Ak-47, Octavia con un revolver aun sin saber cómo usarlo pero su amiga le enseñaría en el camino al hospital.

Lyra y Bom Bom decidieron mejor quedarse con armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo Lyra con un su machete y Bom Bom con un bate el cual tenía clavos en la parte superior y lo volvía un arma más letal.

Luna y Sombra llevan ambos pistolas magnum y revolvers con municiones extra en caso de emergencia llevaban lo necesario.

La enfermera solo una su bolsa para poder meter el equipo necesario del laboratorio.

Ya el grupo junto a los demás se dirigieron directamente al sótano para tomar uno de los microbuses y poder llegar al hospital.

El hermano de Twilight se despido de su hermanita solo diciéndole Cuídate Twili ella le responde, no te preocupes estaré bien tengo a mis amigos cerca cubriéndome.

Applejack se despide de su hermano, y le dice cuida a Fluttershy y tú también.

Bic Mach solo responde no te preocupes yo y ella estaremos a salvo y volveremos.

Celestia se despedía de su hermanita Luna y de sombra pidiéndoles cuidarse y regresar sanso y salvos.

Lyra y Bom Bom se despidan de su amiga Derpy y de Carrot Top quien decidió mejor no ir para quedarse con su amiga.

Vinyl y Octavia solo se disponía a subir junto a Trixie ya que no tenían a ningún familiar o amigo ahí, pero en ese momento Celestia las detuvo y les dijo, -se que piensan que no tiene familia o amigos aquí pero déjenme decirles que se equivocan aquí todos somos una familia y los estaremos esperando.-

Luego de oír esto los demás las saludan desde lejos y se despiden de todos.

Una vez terminado suben al microbús en este caso el que tiene cuña para derribar muros.

Se dirigen a la persiana de entrada al sotana principal la cual suben Applejack y Rainbow junto con Discord y Celestia.

Y así parten todos en una misión con peligro los cuales esperan sin duda alguna enfrentar sin miedo y con valor.

Ya en el camino a bordo del microbús Bic Mach le enseña a Fluttershy como usar la pistola y como quitar y poner el seguro, Vinyl también le enseña a su amiga Tavi quien parece estar muy nerviosa ya que sería la primera vez que tendría que matar alguien.

Mientras el equipo se dirigía a su destino en el centro comercial Rarity trataba de mantenerse distraída, y no pensar en que sus amigos arriesgaban su vida con lo que podía hacer que en este caso era hacer vestidos.

Spike quien pasaba cerca de donde Rarity estaba confeccionando sus vestidos le pregunta estas bien es que te veo lago preocupada.

Rarity le dice si claro porque, no estoy preocupada, porque debería digo todos estamos tranquilos sabiendo que estarán bien después de todo saben cuidarse solos.

Luego de esto Spike se iba a retirar pero una voz le dijo espera.

Rarity dice – no me acompañarías a buscar algunas telas para un conjunto que pienso hacer entonces Spike asiente y ambos se dirigen a la tienda de telas.

Luego de encontrar lo que buscaba Rarity se detiene en pleno camino, se sienta en el suelo con las rodillas cerca de su cara casi, y comienza a llorar casi de forma descontrolada.

Spike quien estaba adelante logro percatarse de lo que ocurría y fue con ella y le pregunta que pasa fue por algo que se te olvido a mí o a ti.

Rarity aun entre llantos le dice no Spike no es por ti es por mí

Spike algo confuso le pregunta te culpas de que

Es que me preocupan, todos hacemos lo que podemos pero mírame yo no puedo seguir así, es decir solo mira todos estamos de acuerdo en que lo que ocurra cambiara todo pero yo debía acompañarlos y no tuve el valor de hacerlos y siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

Spike que no sabía que hacer, hizo lo más lógico abrazarla y acariciar su cabello y le dijo todo estará bien ya verás cuando ellos regresen obtendremos la cura y todo el mundo volverá a ser como antes.

Rarity quien ya tenía corrido el rímel en sus mejillas tratándose de limpiarlo le dijo tú crees eso.

Spike dijo si por supuesto

Y había algo que quería decirte pero no sé si es buen momento.

Rarity pregunto ¿qué es?

Spike un poco apenado y con un nudo en la garganta, no encontraba como decirlo así que halo aire y dijo mmmmeeee guustttasss Rarity.

L chica de pelo morado al ori esto se sorprendió y le dijo sabes Spike siempre creí que te gustarían más chicas como de tu edad no de un año mayor como yo.

Y él le responde bromeas tu eres mucho mejor que cualquier otra chica, eres linda, generosa y tienes muy buena forma de confeccionar cualquier vestido o prenda, y además tienes una actitud de siempre de ayudar y nunca esperar nada cambio.

En ese momento Rarity se acerco a Spike y el también así lo mismo hasta que sus rostros estaban tan cerca que cada uno se sonrojaban con forme mas se acercaban.

En ese momento Rarity le dio un cálido y tierno beso en los labios al chico que le dijo que le gustaba.

Luego del tierno beso él le pregunta significa que ahora somos novios.

La chica peli morado le respondió claro que lo somos mi pequeño Spiki Wiki.

Durante el camino de regreso al campamento Rarity caminaba mientras tarareaba una canción y daba saltitos en algún momento y Spike solo se quedaba con cara de bobo pero a la vez de alegría.

Mientras los tortolos se divertían el equipo en el micro bus ya podía observar que estaban cerca del hospital entraron derrumbando la reja de seguridad sin problema alguno y se estacionaron justo cerca de la entrada de emergencias.

El equipo que iva a entra era la enfermera la cabeza junto a Twilight y Trixie por atrás y de ultimo Fluttershy y Bic Mach.

El resto se quedo para cuidar y vigilar que no se acercara ningún zombie.

Entraron por la entrada de emergencia directamente y pasaron cerca de la morgue donde no habían más que cadáveres, podridos y en bolsas ensangrentadas.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la recepción una vez ahí la enfermera reviso la computadora para ver donde estaba el laboratorio.

Lo encontré esta en el tercer piso en el ala 2 todos se dirigieron a las escaleras y rápidamente comenzaron a subir al siguiente piso.

Una vez en el piso 2 avanzaron siempre en silencio pero parecía que ningún zombie se acercaba estaba muy, callado demasiado diría uno no faltaba mucho antes de las siguientes escaleras, pero algo los interrumpió era un grupo de 10 zombies sabiendo que no les quedaría de otra tuvieron que pelear.

Bic Mach se puso enfrente y disparo su escopeta la cual derribo a 5 de ellos dejando la mitad pero en ese momento en los cuartos de los alrededores comenzaron a salir más de ellos y bloquearon el paso.

La pelea se alargo mientras Fluttershy cuidaba la espalda de Bic Mach y el la de su amada chica.

Trixie y Twilight abrían el paso disparando y acabado con todos los que se pudieran, en ese momento uno logra derribar a la chica de ojos morados pro atrás y tira el arma muy lejos de su alcance.

Y por si fuera poco le da de sentón una mordida en el hombro derecho pero logra zafárselo y después rematarlo con la otra pistola.

Mientras en el estacionamiento del hospital el resto del equipo se mantenía alerta mientras Vinyl carga su arma Octavia se le acerco y le dice sabes cómo usar esa arma es más complicado que esta que tengo.

Vinyl con una sonrisa le responde claro lo aprendí viendo varias películas de acción y video juegos no es difícil.

Octavia un tanto confundida no sabía que responder pero en ese momento logro oír algo a lo lejos.

Miren por haya Luna y los otros vieron y se dieron cuenta de que un grupo muy grande de zombies se aproximaba, en vista de que no les quedaba otra opción, decidieron eliminar a todos los que pudieran.

Vinyl comenzó a disparar a quemarropa sin pensarlo dos veces Octavia apuntaba como podía a la cabeza y eliminaba a los que pudieran Luna igual pero más precisa que la chelista.

Sombra con una escopeta de asalto derribaba a varios de esos seres y por ultimo Lyra los acaba con rápidos cortes de su machete y Bom Bom con la utilidad de una lanza.

El resto que estaba adentro sin percatarse de lo de afuera seguían avanzando ya después de eliminar a todos los zombies y curar la herida de Twilight siguieron hasta toparse con las escaleras y subieron directamente al 3 piso.

Una vez ahí caminaron y si ningún contratiempo lograron encontrar el laboratorio y tomaron todo el equipo necesario y también algunas cuantas medicinas y sangre para poder usarla en caso de emergencia.

Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron por las escaleras de acceso de emergencia que encontraron y una vez hecho eso salieron por el estacionamiento para sorpresa de ellos sus amigos estaban en dificultades.

Sombra siguió hasta que llego un punto en el que se le acabaron las balas también a Luna pero por suerte carga extras y recargo rápidamente.

El resto corrió así donde estaban ellos acabando con algunos para evitar problemas.

Lyra estaba luchando, pero en ese momento uno que se arrastraba logro alcanzarle una pierna y mordérsela Bom Bom se percato y lo pateo fuerte hasta destrozarle el rostro, pero en ese momento uno se lanzo sobre ella dando un fuerte mordisco en el cuello justo donde estaba la vena yugular y comenzó a desangrase y gritaba de dolor Twilight fue rápido a ayudarlas.

Pero Lyra le grito vete de aquí no te preocupes por nosotras este era nuestro destino sálvalos a ellos te necesitan la ojos morados solo logro decirles a lo lejos las ayudare lo prometo.

Ella se alejo con dirección al bus y Lyra solo abrazo a su amiga quien ya esta tirad y muerta en eso su amiga despertó como zombie y mordí a su ex amiga y alimento.

Todos subieron rápido, pero en ese momento Trixie es alcanzada por un zombie que casi la muerde pero Twilight logro repelerlo a tiempo y solo logra arañar el brazo de la peli blanco.

Todos subieron y sombra arranco rápidamente y salieron del hospital sin problema alguno pero Twilight se percata de la herida de su novia y sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que se transforme.

Mientras en la terraza del Mall Shining vigilaba y vio que el bus se acercaba, le dijo a Cadance que le avisara a los que estaban en el sótano mediante un intercomunicador que tenían.

Applejack recibió el mensaje de Cadance y ella junto a Rainbow Celestia y Discord lograron subir a tiempo la persiana para que el vehículo entrara.

Una vez adentro subieron al primer nivel y Trixie fue puesta en cuarentena en una tienda con la reja abajo.

Discord fue rápido al laboratorio junto con el doctor Whooves y comenzaron a fabricar el antídoto lo más rápido posible, por suerte Twilight les dio un poco más de su sangre para poder ayudarles.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y Trixie que estaba en la tienda encerrada, comenzó a sentir algunos efectos de la transformación como tos, nauseas, fiebre y vómitos pero con un poco de sangre en ellos.

Paso alrededor de una hora y el doctor junto a Discord salieron y le dieron a Twilight la vacuna ella pregunto donde debo inyectársela.

En su cuello ahí se administrara mejor le dijo el doctor y Discord le dio otra pero esta tendía un sedante y le dice esto te ayudara por si se pone algo agresiva.

Twilight se acerco a la tienda, pero su amiga no estaba enfrente pero desde ahí oía gritos de Trixie y algunos eran más vómitos y vio los charcos con sangre.

Rápidamente abrió la reja y entro pero no había señales de ella pero al cabo de unos segundos la encontró estaba muy mal ya casi se convertía en uno de ellos.

Twilight dice Trixie descuida estarás bien solo debo inyectarte la vacuna par que te cures, pero antes te adormilare para que no sientas el dolor.

Trixie solo asentó con la fuerza que aún le quedaba y también logro decirle te amo Twilight y siempre lo hare y derramo una lagrima su amiga le inyecto el sedante y la peli blanco se durmió luego de eso espero unos minutos y le inyecto el antídoto.

La acerco a los demás y la colocaron en una cama amarrada de piernas y brazos, y la dejaron en observaciones.

Todos la dejaron sola con Rainbow y Applejack vigilándola.

Luego de esto fueron a cenar les llevaron comida a sus amigas que cuidaban a su compañera dormida.

Todos fueron a dormir y Twilight decidió quedarse a cuidar a su amiga que no despertaba

Rainbow y Applejack se fueron y todos se quedaron dormidos a excepción de Discord y el doctor que se quedaron vigilando el campamento y Shining y Cadance que estaban en la terraza vigilando.

Twilight se mantenía atenta vigilando a su amiga, pero en ese momento solo recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y lloro desconsoladamente sentía que era su culpa por no protegerla ella no estaría ahí.

El tiempo pasaba y Twilight solo se quedaba ahí llorando y culpándose a sí misma.

Pero en ese momento algo ocurrió la chica que estaba durmiendo abrió sus ojos, pero no estaba rojos como los de un zombie sino de su color natural morados y dice el nombre de su amiga a quien vio llorando

Trixie dice ¿Twilight?

La peli morado al ori esto dijo Trixie eres tu

Ella la vio y dijo ¿qué pasa esto es alguna clase de juego sexual?

Twilight al verlo no lo podía creer la desato y luego la abrazo estaba derramando lagrimas pero estas eran de felicidad por ver a su amiga viva y a salvo.

Le dijo la peli morado pensé que te había perdido todos pensamos eso.

Twilight rápidamente fue a donde estaban los demás y comenzó a gritarles para que despertaran.

Cuando llego todos la escucharon su hermano se le acerco y pregunto qué pasa y ella le respondió es un milagro sígname.

Todos la siguieron hasta llegar a donde ella cuidaba de la chica peli blanco y al verlo no lo podían creer.

Era Trixie levantada y caminando pero no era zombie seguía como humano aun así Twilight decidí ayudarla ya que estaba muy débil.

Discord un tanto asombrado decidió tomar una muestra de su sangre y revisarla con el microscopio que estaba cerca y lo que vio lo impacto.

Discord se acerco al Doctor y le dijo Doc. Lo logramos la cura funciono.

Todos al ori esto gritaron de alegría incluso estaban felices ya que su amiga sobrevivió y no murió.

Applejack se acerco y le dijo sabes tal vez creas que aquí no todos somos tus amigos, pero créeme eres parte del grupo y si eres nuestra amiga de todos y cada uno.

Al oír esto Trixie no contuvo las lágrimas de una alegría muy grande.

Después Twilight la llevo al campamento para que comiera algo ya que durmió casi todo el resto del día y no había cenado.

El doctor y Discord le dijeron a Celestia mañana comenzaremos a sintetizar el resto de la vacuna y curaremos el mundo se salvara y la esperanza aun sigue.

Shining y Cadance habían bajado para ver las noticias de lo que ocurrió.

Y alo lejos se podía ver una sombra que se acercaba al centro comercial

¿? Chicos espero puedan perdonarme por el error que hice.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo solo diré que en el siguiente ocurrirán algunas revelaciones.**

**Y también habrá sorpresas que no diré **

**Así que adiós dejen reviews**

**Feliz día tarde o noche**


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENO AQUÍ COMEINZA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**En este se revelara quien es el chico afuera del centro comercial y mostrare también al resto de los enamorados si se puede decir.**

**Si aquí prepárense para derramar lagrimas y vomitar arcoíris ja ja ja ja **

**Bien sin más que esperar comencemos**

Capitulo 10 el perdón no es sencillo

Aun era de noche mientras la Luna que era llena iluminaba afuera del centro comercial Shining y Cadance mantenían vigilancia en otro extremo del mismo.

Mientras en el área del campamento Bic Mach junto a su amada mantenían la vigilancia, el resto dormía tranquilamente a excepción de dos bellas chicas que disfrutaban un rato ellas solas.

Twilight acompañaba a Trixie mientras comían juntas ya que ninguna comido nada durante el resto de la tarde, debido a que una estaba deprimida y triste y la otra lucha por sobrevivir a su muerte.

Twilight dice te extrañe cuando te vio transformándote no podía creerlo pensé que no sobrevivirías me sentí mal todo era mi culpa por no protegerte, derramo unas lagrimas de tristeza y culpa a la vez.

La peli blanco que comía tranquilamente al ver a su amiga llorar solo logro darle un abrazo, y le dijo sabes sabia que me salvarías después de todo tú fuiste la primera que me ofreció su amistad y su amor.

Twilight dijo gracias Trixie muchas gracias

Trixie dice no hay porque darlas y diem ahora que

No sé hasta mañana sabremos que hacer por ahora terminemos de cenar y vamos a dormir

Seguro vamos

Las dos chicas terminaron de cenar fueron a lavar y guardar los platos luego fueron a ponerse sus rompas de dormir y durmieron juntas como siempre solo que sin hacer nada más.

Paso la noche y llego el amanecer todos comenzaron a despertar con alegría.

Todo se cambiaron y prepararon para un gran día la temporada en esta ocasión era verano, así que amaneció un poco fresco pero pasaron unas cuantas horas después del desayuno y el calor se hizo presente.

Todos estaban ocupados con sus tareas mientras otros se divertían

El doctor y Discord trabajaban en fabricar la cura anti-zombie pero aun debían probarla en uno ya transformado lo cual podría ser peligroso y no sabían de donde sacaran uno.

Las chicas decidieron sacar de una tienda por departamentos que había en el Mall una piscina inflable y llevarla arriba a la terraza y planear por así decirlo un día en la piscina.

Algo divertido para pasar el tiempo ya que todos estaban un tanto aburridos y sorprendido por lo ocurrido los días anteriores.

Mientras las CMC se divertían pasean junto a Diamond Tiara quien aun sentía que no podía encajar.

Applebloom se le acerco y le pregunto estas bien

Si solo deja un momento sola pro favor

Applebloom se acerco a sus amigas y les dijo si la dejaban sola que quería platicar de algo con Diamond sus amigas se retiraron y las dejaron solas.

El silencio era algo largo nadie habla hasta que se rompió con una llanto un tanto fuerte.

Porque Silver Punt porque no te pude salvar te perdí por culpa mía.

Applebloom se percato del llanto de su amiga se acerco y le dice cálmate todo estará bien, ella está contigo pero en tu corazón no llores su muerte si ella es un zombie podemos curarla te lo aseguro.

Diamond se recompuso y le dice tú crees eso aun con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

La chica del moño rojo en la cabeza le dijo si lo creo viste lo que le paso a Trixie y ahora esta con nosotras.

Diamond al oír esto se tranquilizo el silencio volvió a tomar lugar pero por unos segundos

Diamond dice oye Applebloom

Si dice la pelirroja

Sabes creo que nunca entendí porque te molestaba tanto en la escuela pero creo que era porque bueno quería que fuéramos amigas mmm… tal vez más que amigas pienso.

Applebloom al ori esto se sonrojo un poco no sabía cómo responder a lo que le dijo su ex enemiga y amiga ahora.

Diamond lo pensó y antes de que Applebloom no lo viera venir ella se acerco a su cara y le dio un beso en los labios lo cual provoco que la pelirroja solo se quedara ahí estática.

Diamond después de eso se fue corriendo rápidamente diciéndose así mismo tonta porque hice eso.

La chica con moño rojo se quedo estática, pero reacciono después un poco sonrojada y le siguió la pista a su amiga, la perdió por un instante hasta que la encontró sentada y llorando cerca de una banca en la tienda.

Se acerco y le dijo Diamond que fue eso te sientes bien.

Ella le responde si estoy bien solo hagamos como que no ocurrió esto y volvamos a ser amigas antes de que me sienta con ganas de solo mol…, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Applebloom le regreso el beso solo que esta vez con pasión en el.

Luego de esto Diamond le dice porque hiciste eso un tanto sonrojada tanto como un tomate, la pelirroja se le acerco y le dijo sabes yo quería ser más cercana a ti quería que fuéramos más que amigas pero nunca pudimos serlo, ya que siempre me molestabas pero ahora entendía porque lo hacías.

Diamond al ori esto se sonrojo tanto como Applebloom y la dos chicas siguieron besándose y una abrazaba a la tora sin dejar que ninguna escapara pero ninguna pensó en ello.

Luego de un rato se separaron y se dijeron a sí mismas un TE AMO.

Mientras cerca del campamento Fluffle se mantenía haciendo lo que le gustaba, dibujar corazones para dárselo a Chrysalis su mejor amiga.

Spike ayudaba a Rarity a prepara las cosas para el día de piscina llevando todo lo que necesitaran para la terraza.

Celestia se mantenía abajo revisando libros en una tienda cerca y leyéndolos para pasar el tiempo, en eso Discord llego para acompañarla.

Pero Celestia sentía aun enojo por lo que Discord había hecho un error muy grande hace unos años atrás, pero sabía que muy en el fondo sentía algo por el pero por su fría enemistad y su orgullo no lo perdonaba así que decidió actuar.

Discord dice hola Tía no te molesta que te acompañe

Celestia no le respondió y Discord al no oír nada decidió mejor solo tomar unos 4 libros e irse de regreso para terminar el trabajo con el Doctor, pero una voz un tanto tranquila le dijo no me molesta puedes acompañarme me siento un tanto solo por aquí.

Discord se sentó y Celestia vio la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas.

Discord quiero decirte algo

El hombre de cabello gris pregunto si que quieres.

En voz baja dijo lo siento mucho.

Discord dice no te escuche

Celestia volvió a decir en voz baja lo siento mucho.

Discord dijo que fue no te escuche bien

La mujer ya enojada grito fuertemente lo siento mucho idiota!

Discord al ori esto se quedo tranquilo y Celestia le dijo perdóname por estos años, te he tratado mal todo por lo de aquel día si no fuera por mi orgullo hubiéramos seguido siendo amigos derramando lagrimas de pena.

Discord se acerco a ella y la abrazo, y le dijo no fue mi culpa de no haber peleadome con aquel tipo que te invito a salir aquella vez, si yo lo hubiera hecho no tendríamos que sentir tanto dolor Celestia.

Celestia al ori esto solo pudo decirle algo al hombre que amaba sabes porque acepte salir con aquel chico esa vez, porque creí que te levantarías y tomarías la decisión de que yo fuer tuya para siempre pero me dejaste tomar mis propias decisiones en aquel entonces.

Discord solo se quedo cayado en eso Celestia se acerco a su rostro solo para darle un cálido y tierno beso en los labios.

Discord al sentirlo solo pudo devolvérselo a Celestia y así quedaron un buen rato.

Mientras esto pasaba las chicas disfrutaban de la piscina Twilight y Trixie jugando a las luchitas junto a Rainbow y Applejack, Pinkie y Guilda también disfrutaban pero haciendo bromas ya sea a Bic Mach o el hermano de Twilight junto a Cadance.

Spike ayudaba a Rarity a ponerle bloqueador solar en la espalda, cosa que el chico sentía muy alegre diría uno ya que Rarity aprovecha el tiempo para broncearse.

El señor y señora cake junto a Derpy y su amiga carro top preparaban la comida para el almuerzo, mientras Luan ayudaba a Sombra con el mantenimiento de los vehículos y las armas.

En ese momento Scootalo estaba tratando de ver cómo podía llamar la atención de Rainbow Dash par que así ella viera lo genial que es, pero su amiga Sweetie Belle se preocupa ya que parecía ser más una obsesión que una admiración.

Mientras Scootalo preparaba una acrobacia con un rampa improvisada más unos cuantos obstáculos no peligrosos para asaltar, su amiga le dice no crees que es peligroso digo saldrías herida.

Scoot le responde no te preocupes se que podre hacerlo, le coloque a mi scooter un motor para que sea rápido ya lo veras Sweetie Belle.

La chica de cabello blanco con morado solo se quedo cerca para ver la acrobacia, en eso las chicas ya iban de regreso después de la fiesta de piscina vestidas y lista para almorzar y seguir más tarde.

En eso Scoot ve que se acerca Dash y le grita Rainbow mira esto la peli arcoíris hoye el llamado y fue a ver junto con Rarity ya que su hermanita estaba cerca de ahí.

Scootalo al ver que se acerca su ídolo decidió dar marcha y acelero el scooter iba en marcha para el salto pero algo salió mal la rampa se cayó de un lado dejando el salto inclinado.

Pero Scootalo no se percato y aun así hizo el salto y de alguna manera por así decirlo aterrizo en la colchoneta, que su amiga coloco en caso de emergencia sin rasguño alguno.

Luego del aterrizaje abrió los ojos para ver a su ídolo diciéndole estás loca pudiste haberte matado, pero luego le dice con un tono más tranquilo pero fue algo asombroso niña enserio.

Scootalo al oír esto dijo de verdad tú crees eso.

Dash asintió con la cabeza.

Scootalo se emociono mucho.

Entonces la acompaño de regreso al campamento junto a los demás para almorzar.

Ya era el almuerzo y todos en la mesa estaban disfrutando, mientras esto ocurría, el chico que la noche anterior estaba afuera del Mall buscaba una forma de entrar al buscar y no encontrar entrada se rendiría pero al final encontró la entrada trasera y forzó un poco la cerradura pero logro entrar fácilmente.

Ya acabado el almuerzo todos fueron a descansar un rato Rarity por su parte fue a seguir confeccionando unas prendas especiales para sus amigas, no dijo para que eran porque lo reservo como sorpresa.

Las demás fueron a dar paseos siempre atentos a cualquier casualidad.

Twilight y Trixie tuvieron que ir con Discord y el Doctoro para un chequeo tanto lo que le ocurrió a Trixie con la cura como la inmunidad de Twilight.

Chrysalis camina junto a Fluffle por donde estaba una tienda que daba directamente a la entrada de servicio en ese momento escucharon que alguien se acercaba, así que se ocultaron y esperaron atentas.

Chrysalis con un martillo armada y Fluffle con un sartén, vieron lo que se acerba era la silueta de alguien, entonces la peli verde salió de su escondite para llamar su atención, pero al verlo vio que no era un infectado sino un chico de cabello azul con chaqueta negra.

Pero Fluffle actuó y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza con el sartén y lo dejo inconsciente.

Al cabo de una hora el chico estaba despertando solo para darse cuenta de que estaba amarrado de las manos, y encerrado en una tienda.

Ya despertaste le dice una voz desde afuera de la reja.

El chico pregunta Twilight eres tu

Flash vaya estas bien que sorpresa le dice con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz

Flash se acerca a la reja y la mira a su amiga viva aun y pe pregunta porque estoy aquí, que hice, yo no he hecho nada malo si me dejas salir te lo explicare todo.

Twilight sentía que no confiaba en el pero por si su ex amigo sabía algo importante esa información serviría de mucho.

Así que decidió sacarlo de la tienda pero lo llevo con el resto aun amarrado, y apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza.

Flash pregunta y dime que ha ocurrido.

No mucho dice la peli morada solo perdimos a dos de nuestro grupo y llegamos aquí y con ustedes serian 4

Flash solo bajo la cabeza apenado.

Cuando llego con el resto los demás no se acercaban a él ni siquiera lo saludaban.

Una vez terminado el trayecto lo sentaron y Twilight le dice muy bien dinos que ocurrió o te las veras con mi amigo apuntándole con la magnum en medio de la cara.

Flash comenzó a recordar y les dijo lo ocurrido junto al plan que Sunset tramo.

Flashback

La noche anterior antes de partir rumbo a la comisarían Flash estaba vigilando en eso Sunset le pregunto si la acompañaba que quería decirle algo, entonces saco un reloj de su bolsillo la peli rojo amarillo y le dijo observa el reloj estas teniendo sueño mucho sueño.

Sunset me hipnotizo y bajo hipnosis me dijo ahora escúchame mañana durante la misión fingiremos nuestra muerte, para así seguir por nuestra cuenta y encontrar la alcaldía una vez ahí tomare el control de la situación y reuniré a todos los sobreviviente bajo mi mando entendido.

Flash solo escuchaba y Sunset lo dejo acostado en el suelo.

Luego de lo ocurrido con la granada Flash al detonarla yo y Sunset se las arreglaron para escapar, pero en ese momento el ruido de la explosión logro que flash despertarme de algún modo de la hipnosis, y decidió mejor seguir a Sunset fingiendo aun seguir bajo su control.

Al cabo de unos Días Sunset y yo nos encontramos peleando con un gran grupo de zombies, yo logre arreglármelas para escarpa, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo, ella me grito Flash ven y ayúdame, pero yo le dijo ya no soy tu Marioneta y la abandone a su suerte.

Luego de eso seguí caminando por hay tratando de buscarlos pero nunca los vi, así que pensé que estarían aquí y me dirigí al centro comercial en cuanto pude.

Fin de Flashback.

Todos al oír esto entendieron que no era culpa de el Sunset lo manipulo solo para sacar ventaja en el asunto.

Twilight guardo su arma y luego le quita la soga que le amarraba las manos.

Entonces Twilight le dice bienvenido devuelta amigo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y decidieron dejar que Flash se quedara con eso información entonces pensaron que si habría una oportunidad de llegar a la alcaldía encontrarían más supervivientes y justo ahí podrían atraerá los infectados y logra inyectarles el antídoto.

Mientras ellos recibían a su nuevo compañero Vinyl y Octavia tocaban unas bellas melodía en la terraza del centro comercial solo para ver si podrían llamar a algún infectado, y así poder capturarlo y probar la cura en el.

En ese momento lejos del centro comercial precisamente en donde es la antigua casa de Celestia donde nuestro grupo se refugió antes llego alguien con deseos de venganza pero al entra no encontró a nadie.

¿? Todos pagaran por esto, pero fue una buen idea dejarlos gracias a esto me di cuenta de que yo puedo controlarlos a ellos que nos atacan y no necesito de hipnosis y trucos baratos

Twilight prepárate porque iré por ustedes y nada me va a detener

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja….

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo lo sigo dejando en suspenso porque quiero que se mantenga así**

**En el siguiente habrá un sorpresa más, y al principio se me ocurrió que fueran 12 capítulos nada más pero ahora mejor lo haré más largo porque ahorita se bien lo bueno.**

**Feliz tarde, día o noche**

**Dejen reviews por favor y gracias**


	11. Chapter 11

**BIEN AQUÍ COMIENZA EL NUEVO**

**BUENO NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR PORQUE QUIERON QUE SE DESARROLLE TODO SIN DECIR NADA DESDE AQUÍ**

**ASI QUE COMENCEMOS.**

Capitulo 11 decisión final

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Flash Sentry llego al centro comercial con sus amigos, aun cuando todos lo aceptaron en el grupo él sentía que no podía darles la cara.

Durante esos días cuando era ya la hora se desayuno almuerzo o cena el mejor se iva a comer en solitario sentía que había traicionado a los demás y no quería saber nada de ellos hasta poder encontrar la forma de remediar sus errores.

Mientras Vinyl y Octavia seguían provocando ruido para atraer infectados a Mall y así poder hacer el experimento que se requería para ver si el antídoto podía curar a una persona ya convertida en zombie.

Rarity seguía con su trabajo de costura mientras Fluttershy la ayudaba ella tenía un poco de conocimiento de costura, mientras Bic Mach y Spike ayudaban trayendo ya sea más telas o sirviendo de modelos para ver cómo hacer la confección.

Twilight pasaba ratos muy agradables junto a Trixie pero ella quería ayudar a Flash con sus problemas de confianza, ese mismo día era ya la hora del almuerzo todos fueron a servirse de comer Flash quien ya se había servido se retiro a su mesa que estaba no muy lejos de las demás pero estaba en solitario.

Twilight dice Trixie me acompañarías quisiera ayudar a Flash tal vez tú podrías darme una mano.

Trixie dice claro por ti lo que se

Las dos chicas se dirigieron donde Flash comía

Sentado en una mesa en la cual había espacio para 4 personas máximo.

Cuando llegaron Twilight pregunto te molesta si te acompañamos, Flash no dijo nada pero las chicas igualmente se sentaron el silencio tomo lugar por un momento hasta que Twilight lo rompió.

Flash mira no debes sentirte mal todos te aceptamos y te queremos eres nuestro amigo no fue tu culpa Sunset solo te utilizo.

En eso él le responde, por favor no digas eso se que fue culpa mía, de que me sirve saber que no lo fue cuando se que si es cierto no puedo ayudarlos hasta encontrar la forma de ayudarme a mí mismo.

Antes de continuar con su discurso y retirarse Trixie lo agarro del cuello de la chaqueta y lo colgó por un momento

No digas ese tipo de cosas enfrente de nosotros, todos sabemos que fue culpa de Sunset, tu no tuviste nada que ver en ello no entiendes fue gracias a ti que estamos a salvo si no fuera por lo que le diste a Twilight estaríamos muertos.

Si no me crees mira lo que me paso a mi fuimos en una misión y yo casi muero en ella y le muestra al chico el rasguño que sufrió.

Flash sorprendido dice pero como si eres mordida o arañada estas muerta ya, la peli blanco le responde te diré como sobrevivimos viste a Twilight viste el vendaje ella también fue atacada pero la mordieron, solo que no murió ella es la clave de todo su sangre contrarresta a los zombies gracias a ella estoy aquí viva.

Ella pudo salvarme de morir todos enfrentamos a la muerte hace unos días atrás, crees que no me sentí como tú y salen algunas lagrimas de la peli blanco sentía que no lo lograría tenía miedo pero gracias a Twilight y su valor que me brindo me mantuve fuerte, entiende todos queremos sobrevivir pero no lo lograremos si no nos ayudas.

Luego de terminar de hablarle lo baja y le da una cachetada para que entienda.

Flash al recibirla por fin entendió todo lo que quería decirle Trixie.

Gracias Trixie ahora entiendo no fui yo fue la harpía que me utilizo a mi luego de decir eso le da un abrazo a su amiga.

Twilight en ese momento se enojo un poco por lo que vio pero trato de mantener la calma.

Luego todos terminaron de comer y fueron con los demás para lavar y guardar los trastes, luego todos fueron a divertirse un rato más antes de que anocheciera, Flash fue donde Luna y Sombra ellos estaban en el sótano dando el mantenimiento a los camiones Flash llego y se ofreció a ayudarlos él conocía un poco de esto gracias a los cursos de mecánica de la escuela.

Mientras Discord y el Doctor continuaban su trabajo creando más vacunas, en eso Celestia llego a la clínica y pregunto cuál es progreso caballeros.

Discord dice ya llevamos más de 20 docenas de la vacuna pero sigo diciendo que no se que efecto, tendrá hasta que tenga un sujeto de prueba infectado y zombificado Tia.

Tenesmos que atraerlos pero parece que no saben que estamos aquí eso es un problemas.

Mientras se llevaba esta discusión Vinyl y su amiga estaban en la azotea del Mall siempre haciendo ruido con sus bocinas y con el violín pero nada se acercaba a lugar.

Vinyl dice esto es una pérdida de tiempo no creo que alguno se acerque es decir no saben que estamos aquí Tavi.

Octavia dice si pero hay que seguir y seguir hasta que alguno se dé cuenta y venga.

Si pero igual esto aburre sería mejor si pudiéramos hacer algo más, entonces se acerca a Octavia pero antes de hacerle algo ella la detiene.

Mira alguien se acerca.

Vinyl miro y su amiga acertó un zombie estaba caminando así su dirección.

La Dj no lo reconocía desde lejos pero conforme más se acercaba al fin pudo verlo bien.

Octavia dice hay que ir por el doctor y Discord tenemos que atraparlo antes de que escape, pero su amiga la detuvo i le dijo no es cualquier zombie es mi amigo Ghost Face y suelta unas lagrimas de tristeza al decir esas palabras.

Octavia dice no te preocupes cuando lo atrapemos lo curaremos confía en mi Vinyl se quita sus gafas solo para limpiarse las lagrimas y le dice si Tavi confió en ti.

Octavia corre para llamar a Discord y a los demás para atrapar al infectado, luego de eso un pequeño grupo en el que están Discord junto a Twilight, Trixie, Octavia y Vinyl idean una forma de atraparlo.

Vinyl baja por las escaleras y se dirige a donde está su amigo zombie, y dice Ghost sígueme vamos no quieres un poco de mi carne para saciar tu hambre.

El infectado se percata y comienza a seguirla Vinyl retrocede hasta quedar justo en la posición correcta, dice suelten la red ahora, y una red cae sobre el infectado atrapándolo.

Discord junto con las demás chicas bajaron solo para amárralo y amordazarlo así el no puede atacarlos ni morderlos.

Una vez dentro del centro comercial lo llevaron a la clínica y lo pusieron dentro de un cuarto para evitar que los atacara aun así estaba muy bien amarrado y no podría liberarse.

Vinyl miraba desde afuera del cuarto a su amigo y solo sentía mucha tristeza por suerte Octavia estaba cerca de ahí para consolarla.

Discord trajo la cura pero alguien tendría que entrar par inyectársela, Twilight decidió hacerlo y entro al cuarto Ghost zombie ya se había cansado de pelear así que solo se quedo acostado gritando y gimiendo si se le puede decir.

En ese momento Twilight aprovecho lo distraído que estaba y le inyecto el suero justo en el cuello, una vez lo hizo el zombie comenzó a gritar más fuerte que antes y a escupir sangre hasta quedar desmayado en la cama del cuarto.

La peli morado salió de la habitación y lo dejaron ahí bajo la observación del Doctor y Discord.

Ya una vez termino esto era casi hora ya de irse a dormir Twilight estaba ansiosa esa noche ya que Trixie le dijo que lo harían ahora en una tienda del Mall para ser especifico en la tienda donde Vinyl y Octavia dormían regularmente pero ellas no se encontraban así que sin pensarlo entraron.

Ya adentro Trixie no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a besar con pasión a Twilight y ella igual lo hacía mientras se abrazan fuertemente una a la otra.

Luego de eso Trixie la tiro al suelo y comenzó a morderle el cuello mientras Twilight daba gemidos por el placer que sentía, la peli blanco no se dio a esperar y le quito la blusa a la peli morado y ella también se quito la suya dejando al descubierto un sostén con gatitos igual al de Twilight y ella se rio como cuando su novia lo había hecho en aquella ocasión.

Mientras las dos chicas seguían Vinyl y Octavia quienes ya habían terminado la cenar y preparados para dormir decidieron ir a la tienda a dormir esta noche y para algo más si se le puede decir.

Durante su camino Vinyl pensaba en su amigo quien ahorita se debatía entre la vida y la muerte pero por suerte su amiga le dijo que se calmara que la cura lo salvara ella se sintió mejor y fueron directo a la Tienda.

En la Tienda ya se sentía el amor Twilight estaba sobre Trixie masajeando y mordiéndole sus bellos pechos, lo cual solo excitaba a la peli blanco que daba grandes gemidos de placer, la peli morado se dirigió directo a las piernas de su novia y le quito el pantalón de pijama dejándola solo en ropa interior y comenzó a besarlas apasionadamente.

Cuando Vinyl y Tavi llegaron lograban escuchar unos gemidos que venían dentro de la tienda, y cuando entraron se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, Twilight se percato de ello y Trixie también y las dos chicas al ver a sus amigas quisieron darse a la fuga rápidamente antes de que esto pasara a peores problemas.

Pero las dos chicas las detuvieron en plena puerta pro así decirlo y Vinyl dijo no se irán de aquí mancharon el lugar donde yo y Tavi lo hacemos así que ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias.

Vinyl no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a besar con pasión a Trixie en el cuello y la llevo dentro de la tienda rápidamente, para seguir jugueteando con ella, mientras Twilight se quedo viendo fijamente a Octavia y entonces no lo pensó rápidamente y se acerco a ella y se dispuso a besarla en el cuello y también comenzó a llevarla dentro de la tienda.

Ya dentro de la tienda Twilight estaba disfrutando mientras lo hacía con Octavia la cual no soportaba y daba gemidos muy estruendosos, Vinyl no se quedaba atrás ya colocada en la entrepierna de Trixie usaba su lengua de manera profesional y también sus dedeos para estimularla más rápido y Trixie hacia lo mismo.

Y las Chicas tocaron el cielo en un momento y se desplomaron en el suelo muy agitadas, por la falta de aire y sudadas por el exceso de movimientos.

**BUENO A QUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY DSICULPEN SI NO LO SUBI ANTES DE LO QUE QUERIA PERO TUVE CIERTOS CONTRATIEMPOS**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS **

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	12. Chapter 12

**BIEN AQUIE COMIENZA EL SIGUIENTE**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO SE LLEVARA ACABO LA ULTIAM JUGADA PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO Y TAMBIEN HABRAN UNAS CUANTAS SORPRESAS MÁS **

**SI MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 12 La Luz revela la sombra oculta

Seguía siendo de noche aun eran precisamente las 10 de la noche mientras todos seguían dormidos, pero en una tienda en particular se encontraban dos jóvenes enamorados preparándose para dormir juntos.

Fluttershy ya tenía buen tiempo de ir sola a una tienda de animales en el Centro Comercial donde los cuidaba y alimentaba, recibía ayuda de su novio Bic Mac y de sus amigas también.

Pero esa noche quiso dormir ahí para no dejar tan solo a los pobres animalitos, entonces su novio quiso acompañarla para que no estuviera sola y también protegerla.

Ya se acercaba la hora y Fluttershy estaba terminando de atender a los animalitos mientras Bic Mac traía un colchón de una tienda cerca a la de animales para que durmieran más cómodos.

Hola Bic gracias por el colchón y la ayuda dice Fluttershy siempre en voz tranquila y baja

Bic Mac dice no hay porque después de todo eres mi novia y siempre te cuidare no importa lo que pase.

Ella sonrió y le dijo solo iré a cambiarme te veo en un momento y corrió rápido al baño de la tienda para cambiarse.

Mientras Bic Mac apagaba la luz y ponía una lámpara que no estuviera tan oscuro y se recostaba sobre el colchón preparándose para dormir.

Ya estaré en un momento mi amor dijo Fluttershy desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Todo tranquilo le dijo Bic Mac

Entonces Fluttershy se coloca enfrente de Bic Mac y el chico se queda boquiabierto al ver a su chica solo con una blusa puesta y nada que tapara sus piernas, se coloco encima del acariciando su cabello.

Bic Mac dice a seguro que quieres esto.

Fluttershy dice si quería darte un premio porque siempre me apoyaste en todo.

Ya sé a dónde va esto estas cien por ciento segura de que quieres hacer esto amor.

Si estoy completamente segura.

Fluttershy comenzó a besar a Bic Mac apasionadamente mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Luego se quito la blus mostrando sus muy bien dotados atributos sostenidos con un sostén de encaje que los remarcaba y con un condón atorado en la parte de atrás del broche.

Los besos seguían mientras Bic Mac le desbrochaba el sostén y sentía como ella temblaba.

Bic Mac dice No deberías de temblar no te hare daño.

Fluttershy responde Lo sé solo que siempre he sido tímida pero eso no me va a detener hoy.

Entonces le ayudo a quitárselo dejando ver sus muy bien dotados atributos mientras le colocaba el condón en su miembro.

Luego le quito la camisa mostrando sus músculos mientras los acariciaba, Bic Mac le quitaba la ropa interior con delicadeza tratando de no lastimarla.

Entonces comenzó a penetrarla lentamente sentía como un poco de sangre caía en su entre pierna, Fluttershy perdía su virginidad con la persona que más amaba bueno los dos realmente, mientras ella deba un grito de dolor pero fue reemplazado por placer.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de un momento muy especial que seguía, Fluttershy sentía mucho placer pero no era suficiente quería sentir más, Bic Mac entonces comenzó aumentado la intensidad un poco más y así consecutivamente.

Hasta que Fluttershy dio un grito que cayó desplomada sobre el amplio torso de Bic Mac entonces se acerco a su rostro para darle un Tierno beso.

Pero para su sorpresa el ya se había dormido pro el ejercicio casado entonces solo le dio el beso y los abrazo hasta dormir junto a él.

Ya había pasado la noche y llego el día todos aun seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, la primera en despertarse fue Twilight y aun con los ojos entrecerrados se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado era Octavia al verla casi pega un grito pero vio que más lejos estaba Trixie junto a Vinyl entonces se acerco a ella para despertarla.

Trixie despertó y la siguió rápidamente hasta la entrada de la tienda salieron sin hacer ruido y se dirigieron a los baños, rápidamente con sus prendas solo ya para dejar el panorama sin evidencia alguna de la noche pasada.

Vinyl despertó y se sorprendió al verse como estaba y ver a su amiga en la otra parte de la tienda y dijo en voz casi inaudible esto todavía no ha terminado.

Mientras en la clínica donde se encontraba el zombie aun dormido Discord lo vigilo hasta que quedo dormido en la silla donde estaba sentado, Celestia quien le hizo compañía continuaba despierta vigilando al lado derecho tenía un termo con café y a su izquierda una pistola en caso de que despertara e intentara atacarlos.

En ese momento algo ocurre Ghost Face que estaba por así decirlo dormido despertó abriendo los ojos pero estos eran normales y se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba.

En ese momento llego Vinyl y Octavia aun en pijama para ver a su amigo y Celestia pero ella se quedo dormida así que no sintió cuando las chicas entraron a la clínica.

Vinyl se acerco y lo que vio la impacto era su amigo vivo lo único que hizo fue entrar precipitadamente al cuarto y darle un abrazo, el chico al verla dijo Vinyl ¿eres tú? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Vinyl quien lloraba de alegría solo logra decirle aun con lagrimas nada solo tuviste una horrible pesadilla que ya termino.

Octavia al verlos juntos no lo creía pero alguien se paro detrás suyo era el Discord quien también estaba sorprendido pero para asegurarse le dijo que le permitiera sacar una muestra de sangre el joven asintió con la cabeza y le dejo hacer su trabajo.

Discord lo observo por un rato y al hacer el estudio necesario llego a una conclusión la vacuna si funcionaba.

Luego que todos despertaron y se cambiaron para otro día más de actividades Discord llego con el resto junto a Vinyl Octavia y Celestia la buena noticia, todos estaban asombrados sin poder creerlo todavía.

En ese Momento mientras comían Vinyl le pregunta a su amigo como sobrevivió a lo que él dice esta historia los va a sorprender.

Flashback

El día que todo comenzó yo estaba por las calles cuando vi que la gente se atacaba y devoraba entre sí, mejor me escondí use una casa que abandonaron, como fuerte por unos 3 días luego me dirigí a la Escuela pero vi que estaba destruida así que ni me moleste en buscar.

Así seguí solo hasta que llegue a la alcaldía ahí habían sobrevivientes junto con soldados protegiéndola, hable con la Alcaldesa le dije que probablemente encontraríamos más sobrevivientes si me permitía ir a buscarlos con algo de ayuda.

Salí un día despeas junto con tres soldados nos encontramos con dificultados ellos murieron hasta que solo quede yo estaba casi muerto ya que uno me dio una gran mordida y entonces todo se oscureció.

Mientras estaba por las calles convertido en eso me tope con alguien que dijo que fuera la centro comercial a buscar a alguien no se quien era pero francamente parecía controlarnos a nosotros incluso su voz era muy femenina.

Fin del Flashback

Al oír esto Twilight se levanto y grito ¡NO PUED SER SUNSET ESTA AUN CON VIDA! Todos al escuchar eso estaba sorprendidos y Twilight solo se hacía preguntas como es posible que controle a los zombies en eso Discord dijo es probable que la misma inmunidad que tu tengas la tenga ella pero en vez de repelerlos los controla.

Luego llegue aquí al escuchar el sonido de la música que hacían tú y tu amiga y después me despertar esta mañana.

Luego de desayunar se planeo un nuevo plan esta ocasión se dirigirían a la alcaldía a buscar a la alcaldesa y si es probable más ayuda para lograr enfrentar una gran batalla que se aproxima.

En esta ocasión Celestia dirigirá al grupo junto a Discord, Twilight Trixie, Applejack, Rainbow, Bic Mac, Fluttershy, Vinyl Octavia y Flash.

Todo comenzaron a empacar todo lo que necesitaran como armas, municiones, equipo médico y provisiones.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y todo seguía con normalidad pero Scootalo quien estaba paseando con Sweetie Belle ya habían terminado de almorzar, en eso la chica de pelo purpura le dice a su amiga, sabes creo que tengo un plan para lograr que Rainbow se quede conmigo y no con Applejack.

En eso Sweetie le dice no crees que esa obsesión tuya está un poco fuera de control digo no es bueno forzar a alguien a amarte.

Tranquila sé lo que hago además no me preocupa estoy segura de que puedo lograr.

Sweetie le da un Tic en el ojo y luego un tanto molesta le dice acaso te volviste loca no puedes hacer eso por eso me preocupas tu.

Scootalo sintió ofensivo el comentario y algo enojada le dijo y tú que te traes entre manso no tienes derecho de elegir por mí.

Sweetie Belle la agarra del cuelo de su blusa a su amiga y le dice no te das cuenta solo quiero que entiendas, que pueden herirte emocionalmente no entiendes cuando alguien se preocupa por ti y trata de demostrarte su amor.

Scootalo puso una cara de asombro y su amiga la soltó y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento Scoot grita así pues vete quien te necesita yo no y ella también suelta lágrimas.

Mientras Rainbow Dash se dirigía a su tienda de acampara para buscar algunas cosa para el viaje no se imagino la sorpresa que le esperaba al entrar se asusto pro lo que vio

Scootalo que haces aquí la chica de pelo morado y piel naranja, casi desnuda solo con ropa interior y sostén le dijo bien a declararte mi amor así ella vera que no la necesito.

Dash al oír esto puso una cara de comprensión y le dio un abrazo, y le dijo sabes no tienes porque hacer esto eres mi fan y yo siento algo muy grande por Applejack tanto que nada en el mundo lo puede cambiar pero tu si alguien te quiere debes corresponderle créeme yo lo entiendo.

Scootalo al oír esto le dijo enserio crees eso, y Dash asintió con la cabeza y le dijo ve tal vez no es muy tarde para ti.

Scootalo asintió emocionada se o vistió con su ropa y fue rápidamente a buscar a Sweetie Belle al buscarla por donde ella estaba no la encontró hasta casi rendirse.

Mientras Sweetie estaba sentada en una banca sola llorando aun sin consuelo de nadie hasta que vio a lo lejos a Scootalo entonces decidió simplemente ignorarla.

Ella al verla se fijo que le daba la espalda entonces solo se le acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Creí que estabas con tu ídolo fan pervertida y loca lo dijo con un tono muy frío.

Scootalo con lágrimas en los ojos solo logro decirle creo que eso solo era una obsesión infantil y créeme me costó darme cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí.

Sweetie Belle al ori esto se día la vuelta para mirar a los ojos y le dice entonces oíste lo que te dije y Scoot le responde si y créeme nunca quise decirte que te quedarías sola.

Sweetie también se disculpa por lo sucedido y le dice al final de cuentas sabes creo que tal vez si siento algo por ti no es más que… pero antes de terminar Scoot le dio un tierno beso en los labios lo cual demostró el sentimiento que tenia hacia su amiga que ahora era su novia.

Sweetie solo acerco más la nuca de Scoot para profundizar el beso y así estuvieron un rato hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

Luego se quedaron viéndose fijamente y se dieron otro abrazo.

Sweetie Belle dice te amo

S

Scoot responde yo también

Sweetie dice vas a ser mi novia y no me dejaras sola verdad.

Scootalo responde si lo seré y nunca nos separaremos lo prometo.

Luego de la bella escena el resto se preparaban par la misión de mañana Twilight llevo el rifle de francotirador al sótano y lo subió quien sabe por qué motivo razón.

Llego la hora de la cena y todos comieron tranquilamente pero Vinyl y su amiga Octavia terminaron mucho antes que los demás y se fueron rápidamente.

Twilight y Trixie decidieron mejor mantenerse ocultas por cualquier motivo malvado que tuvieran ellas.

Llego el momento de descansar y todos fueron a dormir en eso Twilight y Trixie fueron al baño rápido para evitar toparse con las dos chicas, pero para su mala suerte Vinyl les tendió una trampa ya las esperaba oculta en el baño y las golpeo en la cabeza hasta dejarlas inconscientes luego las cargo junto con su amiga y las llevo a la tienda de música.

Applejack quien las siguió de cerca por curiosidad vio lo que ocurrió y le dijo a Rainbow que la acompañara.

Ya al llegar a la Tienda Vinyl entro pero Octavia le dijo no crees que exageras un poco dejarlas ir mejor y ella le responde no aun deben pagar por lo que hicieron como anoche y será más largo y…Pero antes de terminar alguien la golpeo por atrás y la derribo sin problema alguno casi dejándola inconsciente y luego la amarra de los brazos.

Era Rainbow y Applejack entro pro la entra y Octavia se asustó pero la chica vaquera no le hizo nada de nada.

Un rato después todas estaban reunidas pero Vinyl estaba en una silla amarrada y muy enojada, entonces Applejack se pone enfrente de ella y le pregunta, porque las golpeaste y trajiste aquí que queráis hacerles contéstame o te juro que no te va a agradar lo que yo haga.

Vinyl solo pudo suspirar clamarse tomar aire y dijo ellas mancharon, este lugar yo disfrutaba estar aquí a solas con Tavi pero luego llegaron esas dos y arruinaron este lugar es por eso quería vengarme.

Applejack le dijo vengarte que fue lo que hicieron no lo dirás te da pena o que, Vinyl no sabía qué hacer entonces dijo la verdad pura yo y Tavi somos pareja lo admito, y aquí lo hacíamos, pero esa Twilight y su noviecita Trixie tuvieron que venir aquí y arruinarlo solo quería que sufrieran un castigo, Vinyl lo pensó por un momento par que no sonara tan sucio pero al final lo dijo Uno Caliente.

Al ori eso todas se quedaron sorprendida y sonrojadas más Twilight y Trixie quienes no lo podían creer, entonces Applejack la desata, y dice sabes no hay nada malo en eso quiero decir está bien que defiendas lo que crees que es justo pero no por eso debes actuar así.

Entonces todas se dieron las disculpas correspondientes se dieron un abrazo grupal y se prepararon para salir, pero antes Twilight las detuvo a toda y dijo esperen no creen que deberíamos no ser divertirnos un rato digo somos amigas un piyamada sería buen idea eso ultimo lo dijo un tanto sonrojada.

Entonces hubo un silencio por un gran rato hasta que Vinyl se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios Twilight no lo podía creer y Vinyl dijo es hora del Show.

Todas al ver lo que ocurría se les vino las más locas ideas entonces Rainbow Actuó y fue con Trixie sin pensar lo dos veces Y Applejack se tiro encima de Octavia con toda su fuerza.

Todas disfrutaban del momento era especial para todas pro supuesto ninguna paraba si se le puede decir.

Twilight rápidamente le quito la blusa a Vinyl y le arranco su sostén y sin pensarlo tan rápido el resto de su ropa hasta verla desnuda ya no pudo contenerse y comenzó a besar y masajear sus senos y meter su mano en la entrepierna de la Dj la cual gemía de placer.

Rainbow estaba besando y acariciando los senos de la peli banco hasta que ella cambio de lugar, posicionándose encima de ella y Trixie le quito rápidamente su ropa interior y comenzó a usar su lengua de manera profesional y a meter sus dedos lo cual provoco que Dash tocara el cielo en segundos.

Trixie al ver su mano pringada por el líquido de la peli Arcoíris lo lamio de la forma más sexi jamás antes vista y continúo su trabajo manual.

Applejack estaba en la misma situación solo que Octavia era la que lo controlaba todo ella no se contenía parecía una bestia insaciable.

Twilight entonces le dijo a Vinyl porque no mejor vamos con las demás y se acercaron a Rainbow y Trixie, Twilight fue con Rainbow y Vinyl con la peli Blanco y así continuaron cambiando constantemente hasta que llego el momento del clímax y todas cayeron tumbadas en el suelo agotadas de tanta diversión.

Mientras lejos de la gran orgia que se armo donde era antes la casa de Celestia una sombra se podía ver moviéndose y pensando a la vez

Donde estas Twilight Sparkle

Mmmmmmm…A ya sé donde la Alcaldía llevare mañana mi ejercito ira ahí y luego les diré que te traigan ante mi presencia.

Entonces yo misma me encargare de matarte.

JAJA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo**

**En el siguiente será llevado a cabo la última misión donde lo darán todo por salvarlos y también habrán más sorpresas.**

**Por ahora es todo supongo y perdón por la tardanza pero este si lo quería hacer completo y muy bien hecho.**

**Feliz día tarde o noche**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno aquí sigue el fanfic**

**No hay mucho que decir excepto disfrútenlo**

**Comencemos**

Capitulo 13 Al rescate final

Ya amanecía y en el centro comercial la primera o en este caso las primeras en despertarse fueron nuestras chicas que después de una noche de lujuria y placer estaban ya preparadas para la misión de hoy.

Twilight fue la primera en abrir los ojos y seguido de ella las demás y todas al verse entre sí solo se rieron por un rato y después fueron a prepararse.

Ya terminado el desayuno se dirigieron al sótano en esta ocasión usarían dos autobuses para dirigirse a la Alcaldía Rarity junto a Spike decidieron ir con ellos ya que estaban dispuesto a ayudar y ya no solo quedarse a observar.

Se dividieron en dos grupos uno con Celestia a la cabeza seguida de Twilight Trixie Vinyl Octavia y Flash

El otro con Discord a cargo seguido de Bic Mac Fluttershy Applejack Rainbow Rarity y Spike

Ya preparados y dispuestos a arriesgarse subieron a los dos autobuses y se dirigieron a la entrada al sotana salieron y fueron vigilados desde arriba del Mall por el hermano de Twilight quien solo dijo ten cuidado hermanita mucho cuidado.

En el camino Fluttershy le enseñaba a Rarity a como cargar, apuntar y quitar el seguro de un Desert Eaguel que le dio Bic Mac en la misión anterior.

Rarity dice Cariño creo que no podre usarla mejor me quedo con la lanza si o te molesta.

Fluttershy dice Créeme es mejor que aprendas además no siempre debes depender de un arma a corta o media distancia y no te preocupes si llegas a estar en apuros te cubro.

Rarity solo le dio una sonrisa y Fluttershy se la devolvió.

Seguían en el camino tranquilos pero atentos en cualquier momento tendrían que combatir si fuese necesario para llegar a su destino.

A medio camino Twilight fue cerca de celestia quien conducía y le dice- ya estamos listo directora, solo falta lo que nos venga de sorpresa Celestia toma una caja que tenía cerca y le dice -Dile a todos que se inyecten la vacuna, si llegan a ser mordidos al menos no se convertirán, Twilight asiente y dice- yo también me la inyectare Celestia se sorprende un poco por lo que dice.

Estas segura digo no sabemos que efecto tendrá

Estoy segura de lo que hago siempre.

Luego de eso todos se inyectaron la cura incluso Trixie quién ya había pasado por un mal momento antes.

En el otro camión Discord dio la misma indicación y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras en el centro comercial Pinkie se mantenía haciendo lo que haría normalmente para ella ayudando riéndose y decorando para una fiesta.

Guilda se acerco por casualidad y al mirarla se daba cuenta de que era algo loca pero al menos era una buena amiga ya que Rainbow estaba con Applejack ella se sentía muy triste por eso.

Guilda dice oye Pinkie me acompañas a dar un pase

Pinkie dice si andando

Las dos chicas caminaban por los pasillos del mal tranquilamente sin preocupaciones.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie se percata que Guilda estaba algo triste en ese momento le pregunta qué te pasa Guildi

Guilda toda enojada por como la llamo le dijo QUE TE IMPORTA

Pinkie al oír esto su cabello se desinflo y puso una cara triste y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente diciendo porque eres tan mala solo te hice una pregunta

Guilda al ver como reacciono la chica que era para su opinión desesperante solo trato de calmarla.

Guilda dice los siento Pinkie pie no era mi intención hacerte llorar con un tono suave algo raro en ella.

Pinkie para de llorar y le dijo enserio

Si lo que pasa es que me siento mal Rainbow Dash se enamora de Applejack es me hace sentir mal, y muy enojada quisiera decirle lo que siento pero ahora creo que no vale la pena.

Pinkie al oír esto se acerco y le dio un abrazo Guilda al sentirlo se lo devuelve pero logra derramar algunas lagrimas debido a lo que dijo.

Pinkie la suelta y luego le dice sabes yo también amaba a alguien pero, ahora creo que entiendo lo que sientes él también se fue con otra persona.

Guilda al oír eso entendió que su amiga estaba igual, entonces le dice a Pinkie oye que te parece si vamos a tomar algunos tragos para desahogarnos la peli rosa asiente con una sonrisa y van a una tienda donde habían licores, vinos, vodka entre otras bebidas.

Guilda saca una botella de Tequila y dos vasos tequileros entonces comienza a hacer un juego una copa por un brindis pro lo que sea que les digo por la familia, por la salud, por los globos de fiesta.

Luego de una ronda de tragos las dos ya dejan salir sus sentimientos como todo buen borracho.

Primero Guilda por Rainbow Dash que se fue con la tonta vaquerita de Applejack.

Pinkie dice por el profesor Discord que se fue con nuestra querida directora y es feliz y no quiere saber de mí.

Guilda dice Por Pinkie Pie la chica más sexy de la escuela.

Pinkie dice Por Guilda que no se queda atrás por tener un cuerpo sensual.

En ese momento las dos chicas se acercaban una a la otra Guilda de no estar ebria se habría dado cuenta de que la cabella de Pinkie volvió a estar esponjada y llena de vida.

Guilda dice Por Pinkie Pie a quien quisiera besar con Pasión

Pinkie dice Por Guilda a quien quisiera arrancarle la ropa con los dientes.

Pinkie se acerca al rostro de Guilda y le da un beso apasionado mientras Guilda la acerca más para profundizarlo pero la separa y le dice hagamos esto en privado mejor y Pinkie le asiente.

Las dos chicas entra a una tienda donde hay colchones y Guilda tira a Pinkie en una luego se posiciona sobre ella y comienza a besarle el cuello en ese momento el alcohol les cobra duro y caen dormidas.

Pasan dos horas y Guilda despierta con un poco de dolor de cabeza en ese momento se da cuenta de que se durmió junto a Pinkie pero dio gracias a Dios de no haber tenido sexo así que se alejo caminando en puntillas.

Pero para su mala suerte una voz casi quebrada en llanto la detiene a dónde vas me vas a dejar sola

Guilda le dice mira lo que paso hace algunas horas fue un accidente no creo que te gusten la chicas, pero Pinkie se levanta y camina hasta quedar enfrente de ella y le dice sabes me equivoque una vez pero en esta ocasión pienso que no.

Guilda quien no sabía que decir solo se le ocurre sabes no es buen idea tú tienes que estar con un hombre por favor no me odies y, comienza soltar unas lagrimas en ese momento siente unos tiernos labios tocando los suyos.

Pinkie le dio un tierno beso a Guilda y ella que quedo impactada solo la abraza como miedo a que escapara y Pinkie también pero ninguna iba a hacerlo.

Luego de eso las dos se dirigen al campamento y Guilda se dice a si misma QUE PUEDE SALIR MAL.

Mientras el equipo después de dos horas de viaje ya visualizaban la alcaldía la cual esta rodead de muros de metal de un máximo de 10 metros de altura.

La entrada tenía un grupo ellos queriendo entrar al verlos sabían que tenían que pelear para poder entrar , los autobuses se parquearon cerca de la entrada y todos bajaron a excepción de Discord, Celestia, Spike y Flash que estaban adentro para evitar que alguno de ellos entrara a los vehículos.

Twilight silbo fuertemente y en ese momento los zombies los vieron el grupo estaba preparado para luchar Vinyl comenzó disparando rápidamente, mientras Twilight y Trixie se acercaban i los derriban rápidamente solo para matarlos con un tiro de gracia.

Bic Mach acaba con muchos con la escopeta y Fluttershy le cubría su espalda.

Rainbow junto a Applejack acababan rápidamente con todos cortándolos con un machete que tenían o golpeándolos con un gran mazo sin problema ya que eran muy buenas atletas en la escuela.

Rarity junto Octavia disparaban pero no acertaban muy bien que digamos pero eran de ayuda con los pocos que ya casi quedaban.

En ese momento uno ataca a Rarity derribándola y ella tira el aran muy lejos de su alcance se asusto sentía que era su fin, pero en ese momento alguien fue a ayudarla primero tacleo al zombie y lo alejo de ella para después golpearlo con una tabla que encontró cerca de donde estaba parado lo golpe hasta que la cabeza del infectado le exploto.

Rarity al ver quien era se sorprendió era su querido Spiki Wiki quien le salvo la vida, se acerco y le dio un abrazo al sentirlo el joven se tranquilizo y se lo devolvió.

La pela estaba pro terminar y así fue terminaron un motón de cuerpos tirados en la calle ya sin vida solo quedaban los casquillos de balas y la sangre sobre la ropa de los jóvenes.

Un soldado que estaba parado al otro lado del muro sobre el al verlo que ocurrió fue rápido con su capitán y le pregunta si los deja pasar y el capitán le asiente de forma positiva.

El equipo esperaba afuera hasta que oyeron como se abría las grandes puertas de metal, entraron sin esperara con mucha cautela y atentos.

Luego de entrar los soldados cerraron las puertas y luego se retiraron, mientras los chicos tomaban un respiro solo para recuperar fuerzas después de la dura pelea.

En eso el capitán a cargo se acerca y pregunta por la persona a cargo Celestia baja del camión y pide una audiencia con la Alcaldesa.

La Alcaldesa que se encontraba cerca escucho su llamado y se hizo presente saludando a Celestia con un abrazo igualmente ella se lo devolvió.

Alcaldesa dice ha pasado mucho tiempo Celestia

Celestia dice si unos cuantos años meses y ahora una semana desde que esto comenzó.

Si

Celestia le presenta al resto del grupo y todos la saludan

Bueno quiero decirte algo pero en privado por favor, las dos mujeres se retiraron no sin antes que Twilight y Trixie las siguieran ya que querían decir algunas cuantas cosas.

Mientras a los lejos a unos 130 mts. De distancia de la alcaldía nuestra villana favorita Sunset Shimer preparaba a sus zombies para lanzar un ataque.

Sunset dice ataquen destruyan la alcaldía pero tráiganme a Twilight con vida yo misma me encargare de ella.

Dentro de la alcaldía en una oficina Celestia le decía a la alcaldesa sombre como lograron sobrevivir y el refugio que se localizaba en el centro comercial.

La alcaldesa se levanta de su silla camina hasta la venta lo medita por un momento y luego da media vuelta y comienza a decir su opinión.

Es una idea muy peligrosa pero tenemos los recursos necesarios para seguir con vida además tenemos algunos sobrevivientes aquí, pero creo que sería, mejor salir de aquí no se por cuanto tempo más aguantaremos, además solo quedan como 8 de los 20 soldados que eran antes de que empezara esto.

Twilight dice podemos ayudar vera mi sangre pose una especia de inmunidad, la cual cura a los zombies y mi amiga es prueba de ello, se infecto pero la salvamos a tiempo necesita de nosotros tanto como la necesitamos.

La Alcaldesa al oír esto lo pensó y dijo está bien actuemos ya, la alcaldesa llamo al capitán a cargo de los soldados y le dio la orden de empacar todo en los caminos y vehículos para trasporte inmediato.

Así todos los sobrevivientes entre ellos mujeres niños hombres que eran calculando unas 20 o 25 personas sin los soldados empezaron a subir todo a los camiones repartidores Twilight y sus amigos también ayudaban con el cargamento lo más rápido que pudieran.

Rarity quien seguía aun aterrada por lo ocurrido no podía ayudar muy bien ya que botaba una que otra cosa entonces Spike le dijo que mejor fuera de regreso al autobús ella fue con toda desgana pero Spike decido ir solo para tratar de ayudarla.

Ya adentro Rarity comienza a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas en ese momento sintió que alguien le daba un abrazo y al levantar su rostro vio que se trata de su querido Spiki Wiki

Spike dice no te quiero ver así se fuerte estarás bien.

Rarity dice pero casi me matan cuando estuve cerca de mi muerte no lo podía creer estaba aterrada muy aterrada Spike.

Spike al oír esto actúa y le da una cachetada

Rarity solo se enoja y le dice POR QUE LO HICISTE.

Spike le dijo reacciona crees que yo no sentía lo mismo también pude haber muerto cuando te salve pero no, me arriesgue por ti es la primera pelea que he tenido y créeme valió la pena, pero quiero que por favor me prometas algo Spike toma a Rarity de ambas manos y se sonroja un poco al igual que el- prométeme que no dejaras que el miedo te invada yo siempre te protegeré.-

Rarity le da una sonrisa y le dice si lo prometo igual yo te protegeré y terminada dándose un abrazo y un tierno beso.

Todos trabajaban rápidamente para sacar todo el equipo recursos, armas y llevarlos a los camiones.

Mientras eso ocurría un grupo de zombies llego a la entrada principal y comenzaron a golpear la entrada de modo que la derribaran y entrar.

Un soldado se percata y se dirige a la parte superior del muro, en ese momento Twilight lo sigue y se lleva el rifle de francotirador y usa la mira para ver que más allá se encontraba con quien creí no volver a ver era Sunset enviando zombies para atacarlos.

Twilight estaba llena de ira y rabia en ese momento apunto y aunque su puntería no fue muy precisa logro darle justo en el hombro derecho y se desplomo por el impacto sobre la calle.

Sunset al abrir los ojos y ver su herida abierta grito a los cuatro vientos un grito desgarrador seguido por unas palabras ¡TWILIGHT TE HARE PAGAR TAMBIEN POR ESTO!

Luego del tiro bajo las escaleras rápidamente pero se tropieza y cae de costado al duro suelo Fluttershy se percata de ello y va a ayudarla.

Twilight se comienza a mover pero siente un dolor muy fuerte en su costado izquierdo del estomago y cada vez es más intenso.

Fluttershy se percata y le dice o no te rompiste una costilla, déjame ayudarte te llevare al auto bus.

La peli rosa apoya el brazo derecho de Twilight en su hombro y la ayuda a moverse para llegar rápido al autobús.

Una vez adentro el soldado que estaba cerca de la puerta la abre rápidamente dejando ver a todos los zombies que estaban ahí enfrente.

El soldado se dirige a su puesto en uno de los vehículos militares listo para disparar, y así comienza los soldados empiezan a disparar matando a la mayoría en la puertas dejando el camino libre para que todos escapen.

Una caravana de 15 vehículos salía de la alcaldía rápidamente, mientras eso, ocurría Sunset quien se levanto y corrió a un lugar cercano para ver los vehículos logro ver al menos en cual iba Twilight y ver que dirección tomaban.

Sunset dice el centro comercial claro es el último lugar donde buscaría mañana iré para haya, además tengo que curarme esta herida.

Shining quien vigilaba desde la terraza del Mall se percato que se acercaban varios vehículos, en ese momento le dice a Cadence que le avise a lso demás en el sotano.

Los demás reciben el mensaje mediante el comunicador las CMC junto a Diamond intentaban subir la persina junto a ellas Luna y Sombra ayudaban pero estaba atorrada en es momento el amigo de Vinyl Ghost Face les auda destrabándola y subiéndola de un solo jalón.

Todos los vehículos entrar rápidamente sin dejar ninguno afuera.

Luego de que todos se estacionan Fluttershy con la ayuda de Bic Mach llevan a Twilight arriba a la tienda donde Fluttershy atiende a sus animalitos para ayudar a curar las heridas de su amiga.

Mientras la enfermera Redheart se encarga de ayudar a los supervivientes que sufrieron algunas heridas durante el escape de la Alcaldía y entre todos encuentra a una amiga suya.

Night Song una enfermera más joven que Redheart le pide su ayuda al reconocer quien era y la ayuda.

Ya en la tienda de animalitos de Fluttershy Bic Mac sienta a Twilgith en una banca mientras la peli rosado busca pomada para el dolor y unos vendajes despeus de un rato de búsqueda los encuentra.

Bien Twilight dice Fluttershy ya tengo lo que necesito pero antes Bic Mach puedes irte u momento.

Bic dice claro vigilare desde afuera y no espiare.

Fluttershy dice bien Twilight primero quítate la blusa para que te pueda aplicar la pomada donde te duele.

Twilight asiente y se quita la blusa dejando ver solo su sostén.

Fluttershy toma con una mano el frasco y con la otra comienza a aplicar la pomada en el costado izquierdo de Twilight, la peli morado deja salir en algún momento un chirrido de dolor, pero lo contrasta con una expresión sonriente.

Bien dice la peli ros ahora solo te poder estos vendajes para que hagan presión y no te duela mucho cuando te muevas.

Fluttershy comienza a vendara el área abdominal de Twilight y luego se coloca su blusa de nuevo un tanto desabotonada solo para que no le haga tanta presión en la herida y después le da un abrazo a su amiga y ella también.

Gracias Fluttershy

No es nada enserio siempre te ayudo un poco.

Las chicas salen de la tienda y acompañan a Bic Mac a donde el resto está para escuchar el siguiente plan.

Mientras lejos de ahí Sunset herida sigue avanzando hasta encontrar alguna farmacia para buscar vendajes para su herida.

En ese momento un zombie aparece de la nada y la derriba ay le da de sentón una mordida en el brazo derecho donde esta herida, pero lo repele y después le disipara con una pistola que encontró en su camino.

Luego se levanta para seguir pero en ese momento su herida comenzó sanar apero algo ocurre su brazo comienza a crecer de forma exagerada incluyendo algunas partes de su cuerpo.

En ese momento ella solo logra decir algo Twilight tu pagaras por esto aaaaaahhhhhh

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO**

**EL SIGUEITEN TENDRA ALGO SORPRENDETE Y YA CASI SE ACERCA EL FINAL**

**CUIDENSE DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA A TODOS**

**PRIMERO UN ANUNCIO AQUÍ COMIENZA LA RECTA FIANL PARA DERROTAR A LOS ZOMBIES**

**PERO AQUÍ VENDRAN SORPRESAS Y MÁS ACCION**

**BUENO EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 14 Fin del Juego parte 1

Twilight junto con Fluttershy y Bic Mac se dirigieron rápidamente al campamento para ver cuál sería la próxima jugada que harían ahora con la ayuda de más supervivientes y la alcaldesa.

En la junta todos discutían de una idea que sonaba loca pero que aseguraría la victoria.

Twilight dice Celestia que ocurre

Celestia responde bueno hable con Discord y dice que tal vez hay una oportunidad de lograr curara los infectados sin problema alguno aunque es peligroso.

Hasta que el capitán Hugs la interrumpe ya se lo dije mis chicos pueden hacerlo estamos esperando la oportunidad y es esta si la aprovechamos.

Discord lo interrumpe también si es probable pero igual no se qué efecto tendrá que opina doctor Whoof el doc. Responde sería mejor prepararlo todo y ver el plan en detalle.

Twilight sin entender grita para llamar la atención OIGAN VAN A DECIRME O QUE

Celestia se sorprendió por el grito que casi deja sordos a todos y le contesta lo siento es que creo que los zombies pueden ser curados si hacemos que respiren la cura en vez de inyectárselas lo cual es más peligroso.

Hugs responde el plan es llevar cuatro grupos que hagan ruido en los alrededores de la ciudad, y atraigan a los zombies hacia aquí luego los encerramos en el centro comercial y arrojamos granadas de humo con la cura.

Discord dice podemos fabricarlas llevara dos días hacerlas en producción en masa hay gente que ya se ofreció a ayudarnos en fabricarlas.

El Doctor dice será fácil si logramos hacer el plan tu qué opinas Twilight

Twilight al oír esto logra decirles hagámoslo.

Celestia dice entonces está acordado todos descanse mañana empezaremos temprano.

Twilight quiso dormir junto a Fluttershy ya que ella la mantenía vigilada por sus heridas y Trixie la ayudaba junto con Big Mac.

Luego de una buena cena todos fueron a dormir y en la tienda de animalitos Fluttershy le daba a Twilight una última revisión antes de dormir.

Bien Twilight ya mañana diría que estarás mejor dijo la peli rosada.

Bic Mac trajo dos colchones una para Twilight y Trixie y el toro para él y su novia.

Ya todos durmiendo juntos Twilight comenzaba a tener pesadillas en ella veía a Sunset Shimer torturando a sus amigas y matándolas y ella siendo presa del pánico.

En ese momento una pequeña caja comenzó a levitar en la tienda junto con algunas cosas, Trixie escucho algo y se levanto y lo que veía era extraño, pero se percato que su novia tenia pesadillas entonces trata de hacerla despertar en ese momento, Twilight despierta y todas las cosas que levitaban caen al suelo provocando que Bic y Fluttershy despierten.

Fluttershy asuntada pregunta que fue eso

Bic responde no lo se

Luego volta a ver a Twilight quien sudaba muy fuerte y jadeando estaba muy impactada por alguna razón.

Trixie dice Twilight ya relájate solo fue una pesadilla no te preocupes.

Twilight reacciona y se lanza a abrazar a su amiga llorando y solo diciéndose a sí misma lo siento lo siento mucho.

Trixie no sabía que decir o responder entonces solo le dice trata de dormirá mañana estará mejor ok

Twilight levanta la mirada y le da una sonrisa luego se acuesta y siguen durmiendo luego todos vuelven a dormir sin saber lo que les espera mañana.

Ya pasaba la noche y llegaba la bella mañana la primera en abrir los ojos fue Twilight después de levantarse con cuidado debido a sus heridas fue a despertara a Fluttershy para, que le revisara su heridas, la pelirosa despertó y también Trixie quien la ayudo con el tratamiento pero mientras aplicaba la pomada para el dolor Fluttershy noto que la herida sanaban rápidamente sin algún motivo.

Luego de terminar su revisión fueron a cambiarse Bic se despertó y las acompaño par ira desayunar junto con los sobrevivientes.

En el Camino Spike se acerco a su hermanita y le pregunto estas bien Twilight no dormiste bien verdad.

No Spike estoy bien enserio solo necesito un buen desayuno.

Ya terminado el Desayuno Twilight estaba ayudando con algunas cosas que le pidió Discord para llevar al sótano donde fabricarían las bombas de humo con la cura.

Esto es todo profesor pregunto la peli azul morado cansada.

Si Twilight es todo ya puedes retirarte.

Mientras Twilight se dirigía con sus amigas comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza pero no le dio importancia llego donde estaban todas junto a Trixie, Celestia, Spike y Flash

Al llegar ven que le ocurre algo y Trixie junto a Fluttershy le preguntan si está bien.

Pero en ese momento algo ocurre Twilight levanta la mirada y hace como un ataque psíquico, que manda a volar a todos quienes chocan con algunas ventanas pero no las rompen.

Trixie al recuperase ve que Twilight pierde la conciencia luego de eso y se desmaya y corre a auxiliarla.

Celestia quien salió ilesa la ayuda y la llevan dentro de la tienda de costura de Rarity para atenderla.

Después de una hora despierta ya sin dolor de cabeza pero escucha algo a lo lejos una especie de discusión.

Luego alguien se acerca era Discord

Que me paso, que hice, que les paso a todos pregunta Twilight muy asustada

Discord dice calma Twilight te lo explicare veras te hice una prueba de tu sangre y descubrí que ahora ya no solo tenis la habilidad de curar zombies has desarrollado poderes psíquicos.

Twilight se sorprendió y dijo no puede ser eso explica los dolores de cabeza.

Discord dice si pero veo que solo se controlan por tus emociones trata de mantener emociones positivas creo que con eso repeles y lo mantienes controlado pero las negativas solo lo potencian.

Twilight ve que todas estaban bien solo con algunas heridas superficiales, pero intactas el verlas sale corriendo de la tienda llorando a más no poder entonces, Trixie la sigue pero las demás se quedan ya que Discord les diría que es lo que le pasa.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de explicación todas estaban sin habla.

Rarity dijo no puede ser

Spike dice es una locura.

Rainbow dice QUE

Y todas la también se preguntaban él porque

Celestia dice guarden el secreto por favor chicas ahora ella nos necesita que la apoyemos está bien.

Todos Asienten en manera de aprobación.

Mientras en la azotea Twilight mira al horizonte aun llorando y sintiéndose devastada por dentro, sin que se diera cuenta alguien le dio un abrazo por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza sobre ella.

Al darse la vuelta vio que era Trixie Twilight la empujaba pero ella se aferro fuerte con tal de no dejarla escapara.

Twilight solo soltaba lágrimas las cuales Trixie no dejo pasar por alto y se levanto para verla a los ojos.

Trixie dice ya sabemos que te paso pero no debes ponerte así

Twilight aun llorando dice cómo puedo, verlos ahora soy un fenómeno no puedo controlarlo, Trixie ahorita solo logro mantener la calme, pero si me enojo los matare y no quiero eso los siento lo siento mucho y continua el llanto.

Trixie solo la abraza y le dice sabes te propongo algo tal vez esto te ayude.

Trixie lleva a Twilight a una tienda donde vendían antigüedades y al entra Trixie buscaba algo en ese momento encuentra lo que buscaba

Trixie dice ten Twilight y le da una espada que más bien era una katana de verdad con un filo muy poderoso y elegante y bello con mago morado.

Twilight dice me vas a enseñar como usarla.

Trixie dice si te enseñara a controlar tu poder si son emociones te ayudare a que logres usarlas a tu favor, y no en contra de alguien trato y levanto la mano en espera de que Twilight le diera la suya y así ocurrió

Twilight dice trato hecho.

Y comenzó su entrenamiento no solo para usara la espada sino a controlar su poder poco a poco, logrando levitar hasta casi una pesa de gimnasia y lanzarla a cierta distancia y aprender a reflejar cosas que le arrojase.

Su amigas la miraban y veían que avanzaba rápidamente en lo que trascurría del día.

Rarity entonces se le ocurre una idea y necesito la ayuda de Spike y Fluttershy para hacerle un regalo especial a Twilight.

Llego el medio día ya cavado el entrenamiento Twilight y Trixie fueron almorzar con las demás ya más tranquila la ojos morados en lo que era controlar sus poderes psíquicos.

Mientras se dirigían Rarity apareció y les dijo que la acompañaran.

La chicas la siguieron hasta llegar a una tienda que estaba a oscuras al entrar se prendieron la luces y Pinkie pie salió junto con sus demás amigas gritando SORPRESA.

Twilight se quedo muy sorprendida y admirada de lo que vio y pregunto qué pasa.

Pinkie dice es una fiesta para celebrar que estas mejorando tus habilidades además es para que no te sientas triste.

Applejack dice si estas preocupada pero nosotras te apoyamos en todo.

Rainbow dice si tienes nuestra ayuda

Fluttershy dice si todas te queremos no importa lo que pase

Rarity dice es cierto y no mentimos

Celestia junto a Discord Flash, Guilda las CMC, Diamond tiara, Luna Sombra también la apoyaban sabían que ella podría lograr hacer cosas fabulosas.

Twilight al verlo no lo creí solo logra derramar lagrimas por la felicidad que cargaba en su corazón en ese momento.

Luego de pasar un buen rato con todos sus amigos Twilight y Trixie siguieron con su trabajo.

Flash junto a sombra y Luna continuaron con lo que era mantenimiento de las armas y vehículos.

Celestia fue junto con Discord a terminar de prepara el resto de la vacunas solo para que fueran llevadas al sótano.

Mientras afuera del centro comercial un tanto cerca pero a la vez lejos una sombra gigante se hacía presente.

Sunset dice aquí estas Twilight mañana veras de lo que es capaz mi venganza y comenzare primero matando a tus amigos ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Ya cayó la noche y todos ya se dirigían a dormir un poco mañana terminarían de preparar el resto de la bombas de humo con la cura y planear el plan.

Twilight y Trixie se quedaron a dormir en la tienda donde entrenaba la peli morado, afuera de la misma Flash se quedaría para vigilar que no les pasara nada junto a Shining su hermano.

Adentro ya Twilight se preparaba para dormir pero sin que lo viera venir alguien le dio un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

Trixie dice no te asustes solo quiero darte un poco de cariño.

Lo sé pero deberías evitar hacer eso aun no me siento capacitada de saber qué es lo que pase si lo hacemos.

Eso lo haría interesante.

La peli blanco se acerca al rostro de Twilight pero ella la detiene con su poder, y la aleja diciéndolo no esta noche no Trixie.

La peli blanco aun con una profunda desilusión solo asiente pero igual se lanza a darle un beso en los labios, el cual Twilight no dejo pasar y se lo devolvió para que no se sintiera tan rechazada.

Luego del beso las dos se acuestan ya para dormir abrazando una a la otra.

Todos los amigos y amigas de Twilight pensaban que ella ahora siendo una especie de Héroe con poderes tal vez podría terminara esta pesadilla, usando lo que ya ha aprendido con las técnicas que le enseño Trixie con la espada y sus maravillosos poderes.

Pero mejor olvidaron eso y solo durmieron sabiendo que ella confía en ellos tanto como ella.

Paso la noche y todos reanudaban sus labores luego del desayuno.

Twilight seguía con el entrenamiento con la espada y como controlar su poder.

En ese momento llego Spike rápidamente a decirle.

Twilight ven Rarity tiene algo para ti.

Twilight junto a Trixie y su hermanito corren a la tienda donde Rarity puso su taller de costura.

Una vez adentro buscaron a Rarity, pero ella no aparecía en ese momento alguien apareció detrás de ella era Rarity un tanto desarreglada con su cabello alborotado y con ojeras que delataban que no durmió.

Twilight dice Rarity no dormiste que te paso.

Rarity dice estuve hasta tarde trabajando en algo que te ayude en este momento.

Rarity lleva a las dos chicas hasta una parte de la tienda donde Rarity revela algo detrás de una cortina.

Era un conjunto personalizado que parecía más una pijama pero era un traje de ninja con todo y una funda diseñada para llevar dos espadas, en la espalda de color lila y con lo que parecía ser la Cuite Mark de Twilight en la espalda y en el frente, con dos fundas para llevar dos pistolas y con cuatro cargadores para cargar balas todo rematado con una mascar que cubría solo la boca como bufanda excepto los ojos y el pelo con hombreras.

Twilight dice tu lo hiciste para mí.

Rarity ya con sueño solo logra decir sí cariño lo hice para que logres ayudar a todos y se desmaya enfrente de sus amigas y se queda profundamente dormida.

Twilight se acerco al traje y luego volteo a ver a Trixie y su amiga durmiente y dice llévala a su cama mientras me pondré el traje que hizo.

Trixie con la ayuda de Spike se llevaron a Rarity a la cama que estaba cerca de su mesa de trabajo para que durmiera un poco más cómoda.

Trixie dice se desvelo armando es conjunto para Twilight verdad.

Spike dice si me pidió ayuda con traer la tela y Fluttershy la ayudo un poco pero termino haciéndolo solo ya que ella se durmió antes de lo esperado.

Trixie dice gracias por avisarnos Spike.

Spike dice de nada siempre las ayudo.

Luego comenzaron a platicar de algunas cosas como chiste o recuerdos de sus vidas antes de todo lo que han pasado, en ese momento Spike le hizo una pregunta incomoda.

Trixie dime algo tú estas enamorada de mi hermana.

La peli blanco se asusto y para evitar mejor dijo una mentira, no solo es mi amiga ella me ofreció su amistad y nos hicimos amigas.

Spike responde no mientas Applejack me lo conto la vez pasada jure guardar el secreto solo te puedo pedir un favor.

Trixie asiente y el peli verde le responde si me llega a pasar algo a mi o a Shining cuídala por nosotros por favor lo harás.

Trixie dice si lo hare es una promesa.

Después salió Twilight vistiendo el traje ninja que estaba hecho a su medida sin problema alguno su novia y su hermano estaban impresionados como si vieran alguna especia de súper héroe.

Twilight dice vamos Trixie sigamos estoy muy entusiasmada y Spike dile a Rarity que gracias por el traje.

Spike asiente y las chicas se retiran rápidamente a seguir con el entrenamiento.

Las chicas se retiraron rápidamente, en ese momento Spike se quedo sentado cerca de Rarity esperando a que despierte para decirle lo que le dijo su hermana.

Paso la mañana y todo transcurrió sin sorpresa alguna o accidente.

Twilight junto a Trixie se dirigieron a almorzar y vieron que el resto ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

Se sentaron cerca de Celestia junto al resto de sus amigas quienes ya estaban ahí luego de comer el capitán a cargo de los soldados comenzó a explicar algunas cosas de su plan.

Ahora me han dicho que las granadas de humo con la cura ya están preparadas y lista pero ahora la siguiente fase del plan es estas necesitamos atraeros aquí y encerrarlos, luego de eso podremos lanzarles las granadas en el área que se designo para atrincherarlos, pero si llegamos a fallar en contención el plan B será pelear hasta la muerte contra ellos.

Vinyl junto a Octavia se ofrecen a hacer la misión junto a los soldados, pero no solamente ellas luego Rainbow también se levanta junto a Pinkie, y después les siguen las demás junto a Twilight al final.

El capitán el verlas dice seguras de que quieren hacer esto.

Twilight responde por todas diciendo hemos estas muy a la defensiva en esta contienda, ahora estamos más que preparadas mis amigas y yo estamos dispuestas a sacrificarnos de ser necesario cierto chicas.

Todas asienten con una mirada determinada.

El capitán dice entonces no se diga más mañana se llevara cabo la misión final todos descansen y prepárense.

Twilight y sus amigas se retiran pero antes de irse Trixie le dice que vaya a la azote.

Luego de un rato llega Twilight acompañada de sus amigas Trixie quien lleva una espada con mango celeste, Spike y su hermano Shining.

Trixie dice ahora tendremos un combate como practica final ponte en guardia.

Twilight responde muy bien hagámoslo Trixie

Todos se sientan a cierta distancia para evitar ser lastimados y ver que nadie salga herido.

Entones empieza cada una corre hasta chocar espadas rápidamente cada quien no se contenía y bloqueaba los ataques de la otra sin perder el ritmo del ataque con chispas saliendo con cada choque.

La pela duro una media hora no más hasta que Twilight vio una debilidad en la defensa de la peli blanco, y logra desarmarla y luego apuntarle con su espada en señal de victoria.

Gane Trixie

Todos les aplauden pro la impresionante demostración

Twilight dice tuve una muy buen amiga y maestra

Trixie responde y yo una muy buen alumna y amiga

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CPAITULO**

**ELSIGUIENTE SERA EL FIANL PERO PROMOCIONA EN ESTE MOMENTO EL SIGUIENTE EL CUAL SE TITULARA**

**EQUESTRIA GIRLS MUNIDAL FUTBOL**

**SI AHROA LAS METERE EN UNA PARODIA DE FUTBOL MUNDIALISTA.**

**ESPERO LOS REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	15. Chapter 15

**BUENO AQUÍ COMIENZA EL FINAL**

**AHORA SOLO QUEDA DECIR GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI HISTORIA**

**ENTONCES AQUÍ EMPIEZA**

CAPITULO 15 Fin del juego parte 2

Luego de la pelea de entrenamiento entre Twilight y Trixie todas bajaban ya era de noche y debían ir a dormir mañana era la misión para acabar de una vez por todas con la plaga zombie.

Rarity quien iba con todas se le ocurrió lago y dijo Chicas que tal si todas dormimos juntas esta noche además creo que sería muy buena idea pasar juntas la última noche si es que mañana pasara algo no creen.

Todas lo pensaron y Twilight fue la primera en responder está bien Rarity hagámoslo.

Todas asintieron y fueron a la tienda donde Rarity tenia su taller de costura y todas entraron para divertirse antes de la misión de mañana, las chicas ya adentro estaban divirtiéndose haciendo una piyamada normalmente para ellas era cambio de imagen, malvaviscos asados ya saben lo que es normal.

Afuera de la tienda los chicos Flash, Bic, Spike junto a Shining y Cadance vigilaban, pero el sueño ya les cobraba cuenta barata y cada uno cayó dormido hasta que al lugar llegaron, Sombra y Luna entonces decidieron cuidarlos hasta mañana.

Mientras dentro de la tienda las chicas seguían divirtiéndose hasta que Rarity dijo Muy bien es hora de verdad o reto chicas.

Rarity tomo el primer turno y eligió a Rainbow

Rarity dice bien Dash verdad o reto

Dash con orgullo responde verdad

Bien entonces dime a quien amas realmente.

Dash sintió un nudo en la garganta el silencio tomo lugar hasta que tomo aire y grito a Applejack

Luego de su confesión todas la miraban sorpresiva hasta Rarity, quien dio una risa diciendo por favor Rainbow debe ser broma pero Dash lo negó.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio hasta que Rarity dijo no puedo creerlo quien en susano juicio pensaría igual que tu, en ese momento Vinyl dijo bueno yo y Tavi igual, Pinkie también asintió y señalo a Guilda quien solo dio una sonrisa.

Al final todas revelaron la verdad cada una luego de eso Rarity solo les da un aplauso y dice felicidades chicas todas encontraron el amor aunque es raro pero yo siempre las apoyare no duden de mi y da una sonrisa nerviosa

Twilight le dice gracias Rarity te lo agradecemos

Luego de las relevaciones todas fueron a dormir esperando a que mañana esto termine de una vez por todas.

Llego la mañana y la primera en despertar fue Rarity quien aun entre sueños logro ver que estaba junto a sus migas entonces decidió despertarlas pero como en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

Saco una bolsa de papel la inflo con aire y luego la reventó y todas despertaron de un susto.

Rarity dice lo siento pero no podía contenerme en hacer una broma ja ja ja ja ja todas solo se enojaron pero se relajaron después de la broma Rarity las llevo al mismo lugar de la tienda donde le mostro a Twilight su traje y dice Chicas aquí están sus nuevos uniformes para la misión.

Todas miraban asombradas sus uniformes parecidos al de Twilight solo que con diferentes fundas para llevar solo armas de fuego y no espadas, y de colores cada uno del color de piel de cada una el de Fluttershy parecía un conejo ya que tenia orejas azules.

Twilight dice en esto estuviste trabajando todo este tiempo

Rarity dice si aunque cada uno tiene abajo unas cuantas placas de aluminio para evitar mordeduras o rasguños es precaución extra.

Todas miraban cada atuendo muy parecido al de Twilight pero algunas no tenían magas como el de Applejack y el de Dash incluido el de Vinyl.

Luego todas fueron rápido a cambiarse y ponerse sus nuevos trajes para la misión.

Mientras afuera Spike se despertó y fue a la entrada que seguía cerrada hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y le dio de lleno en la cara.

Luego de recuperase vio a Rarity quien se disculpo y le dijo querido adentro hay algo para ti y los demás búsquenlo donde tú ya sabes.

Todos entraron guiados por Spike y al verlo no lo creían habían cuatro trajes diseñados para cada uno, para Flash uno que parecía traje soldado, para Bic Mac uno casi idéntico al de Flash solo que de color rojo y con lo que parecía ser un brazo de metal pero solo era una armadura para el brazo derecho, el de Spike asemejaba mucho al de un vikingo y tenía un casco parecido al de un vikingo antiguo pero con los cuernos para abajo y el de Shining era una especie de armadura dorada completamente ligera y maniobrable.

Luego del desayuno todo el equipo bajo preparado para la misión divididos en cuatro equipos.

Y afuera solo para subir a los vehículos todos miraron que Celestia junto a Discord las CMC y el resto de los supervivientes les deseaban la mejor suerte y que lograran su cometido.

Entre todos Almathea se acerco a Twilight y dijo Buena suerte regresa pronto todos no lo podían creer por fin ella hablaba y le dio una cálida sonrisa que toco el corazón de Twilight quien solo le dio un abrazo.

Luego todos se dividieron en los grupos que ya acordaron.

En uno Rainbow tocaría una guitarra para atraerlos y la protegerían Applejack junto a Bic Mac y Fluttershy.

En otro seria Vinyl con su bocinas junto a Twilight Trixie y su hermano.

El otro seria Octavia tocado el contrabajo mientras Rarity junto a Spike y Cadance la protegen.

Y el último grupo era Pinkie tocando un tambor con unos platillos mientras Guilda y Flash la protegen.

Todos se miraban entre si y sentían una gran esperanza de lograrlo, en ese momento las CMC junto a Diamond Tiara levantaron un cartel donde decía escrito NOSOTRAS LAS QUEREMOS CUIDENSE Y REGRESEN.

Al verlo Twilight solo asintió junto al resto en aprobación de lo que decía escrito y les dedicaron sonrisas de alegría con lágrimas de felicidad.

Entonces partieron rumbo a cuatro puntos de la ciudad uno al norte otro al sur otro al este y oeste.

El grupo de Twilight avanza ruidosamente al igual que los demás pero no parecía haber señal alguna de zombies.

Paso alrededor de una hora y entonces Twilight vio a lo lejos a los zombies al igual que los demás grupos y alcanzo a decir-Adelante vamos por ellos.

Al momento de posicionarse enfrente de ellos vinyl comenzó a tocar sus bocinas con música fuerte que llamo la atención de los zombies y comenzaron a acercarse en ese momento comenzaron a correr de regreso al Centro Comercial igual que el resto que se toparon con los demás grupos de zombies.

Celestia estaban cerca de la entra principal junto a Discord, Luna y Sombra esperando al resto.

En eso Sombra dice Luna tengo que decirte algo y creo que es una respuesta que te debía desde hace tiempo.

Luna dice que es amigo.

Sombra responde bueno tú hace mucho cuando pequeños me llevaste un regalo afectuoso con una pregunta y la toma de una mano sonrojándose al hacer ese movimiento y pregunta era ¿Si quería ser tu jugador dos? Luna se sorprendió y sonrojo cuando oyó lo que le decía su amigo la respuesta después de tanto tiempo es si aceptare ser el player 2.

Luna solo se acerco a su rostro para darle un cálido y tierno beso lleno de la emoción que sintió y luego le dijo si yo también aceptare eso.

Celestia junto a Discord solo veían la tierna escena y esperando a que viniera el equipo, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y lograron divisarlos a estaban Twilight y sus amigas seguidas por una marea de zombies.

Celestia dice recuerden el plan ahora abran la puerta y llévenlos hasta el área asignada ahora.

Todos abrieron la puerta y luego los vehículos se alejaron dejando a los zombies desorientados hasta que Celestia llamo su atención con un disparo al aire.

Los zombies siguieron a sombra y Luna junto a Discord quienes se ofrecieron a ser el anzuelo mientras corrían los infectados los seguían pero llegaron justo al área asignada para contención.

Una vez ahí la enfermera junto a Night Song les arrojaron una cuerda para trepara arriba Discord fue el primero seguido de Sombra y luna de ultimo y por suerte llegaron arriba sin problemas el plan había funcionado los infectados estaban encerrados sin manera de escapar alguna.

Una vez terminada l primera parte del plan entraron al sótano todos los equipos y los soldados rápidamente subieron hasta llegar al área de contención y arrojaron la granadas de humo con la cura rápidamente y los zombies se vieron envueltos en una niebla de color azul.

Las chicas ya sentían que todo iva mejorando Twilight era la que más sentía felicidad pero muy en el fondo sentía que esto no había terminado.

Mientras en la entrada principal dos soldados que se quedaron resguardando la entrada esperaban a las órdenes pero uno divisa a lo lejos lago que se acercaba.

Oye ves lo mismo que yo qué es eso

No lo sé tal vez es uno que quedo matémoslo cuando este cerca

Si hagámoslo

En ese momento cuando más se acerco lograron ver una persona que parecía tener un brazo derecho con una especie de garra y sus piernas aprecian que los músculos estaban desgarrados.

Ahora si Twilight te acabare a ti y tus amigos dijo Sunset con una voz mutante y avanzo rápidamente

Cuando los soldados la tenían en la mira comenzaron a disparar pero las balas no la afectaban en eso uno decidió mejor corre y buscar ayuda y el otro que se quedo ahí disparando.

Hasta que Sunset se coloco enfrente de él y con su garra lo desgarro hasta matarlo.

Twilight y sus amigos estaban sacando a los sobrevivientes hacia el sótano para que estuvieran a salvo.

En ese momento llego un soldado y Twilight fue a hablar con él

Twilight dice que pasa algo malo.

Allí afuera ahí algo no sé que es pero no pudimos matarlo… antes de que terminara de hablar algo lo tomo de las piernas unos como tentáculos y lo jalaron hacia la puerta solo se escucho sus gritos y después el sonido de hueso siendo quebrados.

Twilight dijo atentos prepárense amigos y todos se colocaron en formación listos para luchar.

En ese momento algo se acerco y salió de la oscuridad una criatura que era humano pero con rasgos de una mutación.

Sunset dice Twilight ha pasado tiempo desde mi muerte fingida ja ja ja ja ja ja

Twilight dice Sunset nos volvemos a ver

Todos estaban sorprendidos Sunset se había convertido en una especia de monstruo mutante.

Entonces humo calma y silencio pero este se rompió cuando Sunset ataco rompiendo el piso haciendo unas grietas y todos salieron corriendo esquivando el ataque.

Twilight dice todos ataquen ahora.

Y comenzó una lluvia de balas y cartuchos de escopeta contar Sunset los cuales no le hacían mucho daño pero la debilitaban para avanzar pero con su brazo derecho tomo una banca y la arrojo pero los amigos de Twilight la esquivaron sin problemas y todos seguía así por un rato.

En un momento de la batalla Rarity sigue disparando hasta que se queda sin balas y Sunset aprovecha para atacarla con un tentáculo con punta que pueda atravesar su cuerpo

Rarity ve que se acerca pero solo se queda estática para esperar su muerte en ese momento Spike corre con una plancha de metal para cubrirla del ataque y el recibe el impacto.

Rarity abre los ojos y ve que a su lado esta Spike con dolor en el pecho y lo auxilia solo para encontrase con una herida no tan profunda en su pecho pero estaba desangrándose y sentía una cortada en su mejilla derecha

Rarity llorando dice Spike resiste por favor no te mueras

Spike dice aun en dolor no te preocupes por mi te dije que te cuidaría

Rarity comienza a llorar y dice Si yo hice también la promesa pero por favor resiste Fluttershy ayúdame rápido.

Fluttershy corre ayudar a Spike y llega con un botiquín de emergencia y comienza a curar la herida de Spike

Mientras el resto sigue luchando para proteger a sus amigos del ataque de Sunset.

Twilight dice Flash ve al sótano y luego a la tienda de armas busca las armas que necesitamos para ganar la pela hazlo.

Flash dice entendido Vinyl Octavia necesito su ayuda síganme.

Los tres jóvenes se alejaban rápidamente para conseguir lo que necesitaban para esta pela que estaba muy lejos de acabar.

Rarity en ese momento se levanta y dice Fluttershy cuídalo por mi terminare esto junto con los demás y se dirige a la pelea ya con su arma recargad y lista para un tiroteo sin fin

Y sigue sin tardanza la pela Sunset sigue arrojando pedazos de concreto pero todos los esquivan aun con dificultades solo para evitar quedar aplastados.

En ese momento Twilight logra juntar su energía para lanzar a Sunset justo hacia una tienda par dejarla totalmente noqueada.

Twilight dice chicos salgan de aquí ahora yo la enfrentare sola no se preocupen la derrotare fácilmente.

Rainbow dice no no te dejaremos Twilight estamos juntos en esto caemos juntos o ganamos.

Fluttershy se acerca y dice Rainbow hagamos caso ella sabe el porqué además debemos sacara a Spike está muy mal herido.

Rainbow dice ésta bien todo mundo afuera ahora.

Trixie se acerca antes de irse a Twilight y dice te esperare no mueras por favor.

Twilight responde no lo hare además estoy comenzando a entender la magnitud de mi poder y creo que ya lo controle bien.

Trixie solo le da un beso en la mejilla de buena suerte y se retira con el resto rápidamente.

Sunset se levente con deseo de sangre y mira que Twilight está nada más y se ríe de forma descontrolada.

Sunset dice En serio tienes miedo de que lastime a otro de tus amigos.

Tu usaste a Flash quisiste matarnos y nos dejaste solos y heriste a mi hermano menor ahora pagaras por esto y se lanza al ataque con una espada en su mano y una magnum en la otra disparando rápidamente.

La pela era épica Sunset con su brazo destruía todo sin que le costara y Twilight se protegía con sus poderes y le regresaba en algún momento su ataque.

En ese momento uso su poder para levantar a Sunset y la lanzo en dirección hacia arriba del devastado Centro Comercial justo a la terraza abriendo un agujero en el techo al impacto.

Ella también se levito con la misma técnica y llego arriba para continuar con la pelea que no parecía terminar.

Al llegar arriba Twilight dice aquí seguirá la pelea lista.

Sunset solo rio de forma macabra y dijo está bien aquí será tu tumba luego hare que tus amigos sufran la primera será Trixie ya que al parecer te importaba mucho desde que las vi juntas.

Twilight enfurecida y llena de rabia dice NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MIS AMGIAS EN ESPECIAL A TRIXIE.

Y comienza a correr con la intención de atacarla y acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

Mientras Flash quien ya traía la ametralladora junto con Vinyl y Octavia con la bazuca listas para ayudar a sus amigos pero no estaban adentro así que salieron y los vieron afuera.

Flash se acerco y pregunto donde esta Twilight

Rainbow dice esta haya arriba

Flash responde tenemos que ir a ayudarle.

Applejack dice es nuestra amiga nos necesita

Spike que apenas se pudo levantar dijo si ella es mi hermana ayúdame Rarity te necesito ahora y su novia lo ayuda a levantarse y moverse a pesar de cómo se encontraba.

Rainbow dice es cierto vamos pero antes de partir Discord aparece y las detiene solo para entregarle a Trixie una jeringa que explica contiene una vacuna especial que si puede curar a Twilight de sus poderes tal vez haga lo mismo por Sunset así que entréguensela les dijo.

Y todos suben rápido pro las escaleras exteriores para llegar más rápido arriba.

Mientras le pela entre Twilight y Sunset se hacía cada vez más larga ninguna se detenía pero, en un momento de la pelea Sunset aprovecho que su enemiga se distrajo y logro atraparla con su tentáculos y se preparo para estrujarla.

En ese momento sus amigos llegaron arriban para ayudarla.

Rainbow dice todos disparen hay que ayudarla ahora.

Flash coloco la ametralladora y comenzó a disparar junto al resto hiriendo a Sunset quien soltó a Twilight esta última aprovechando para ocultarse de la lluvia de balas que sus amigos disparaban.

Pero Sunset se enojaba i dio un grito que pareció un ataque de una onda sónica que iba hacia sus amigos pero Bic junto a Flash, Shining, Fluttershy, Spike este ultimo cerro los ojos y no se dio cuenta de que Rarity lo cubrió enfrente recibieron parte del impacto junto con algunos escombros lanzados peo el mismo.

Twilight al verlo solo dijo Amigos nooooo

El humo se disipo y todos vieron quienes los protegieron en el último momento.

Bic fue el primero en arrodillarse por el esfuerzo pero el que estaba su lado se desplomo en el suelo era su querida Fluttershy se acerco para levantar del suelo

Bic llorando dice Fluttershy resiste no quiero perderte por favor no mueras ahora.

Fluttershy recupera el conocimiento solo para decirle -vez fui valiente te dije que podía protegerlos a ustedes y no te preocupes estaré bien mi gran héroe.-

Bic Mac ve que aun respira así que la acuesta en el suelo y dice lo sé ahora descansa yo me encargare del resto mi amor.

Flash también se desplomo pero fue auxiliado por Applejack y Rainbow

Shining aun se mantenía en pie y Cadance se acerco para ayudarle

Spike al abrir los ojos vio que Rarity estaba herida totalmente pero aún en pie y solo se quedo viendo

Rarity aun con la fuerza que le quedaba dijo -ves te dije que cumpliría la promesa siempre nos protegemos entre nosotros mi querido Spiki Wiki derramando lagrimas por lo último que dijo - y cae al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Spike la ayuda pero nota que no despierta y piensa lo peor pero aun respira significa que está viva aun.

Rainbow dice Trixie llévale la vacuna a Twilight ahora hazlo mientras Sunset esta débil

Trixie dice entendido eso hare.

La chica de pelo blanco corre hasta encontrar a Twilight y le da la vacuna, explicándole que puede quitarle a Sunset sus poderes y se retira antes de que se percate de ella la enemiga.

Rainbow dice Vinyl tu Octavia preparen la bazuca dispararemos cuando estemos listas.

Sunset se levanta luego del esfuerzo que hizo lista para acabar con su odiada enemiga

Pero Twilight se prepara solo para encontrar la forma de inyectarle la cura y quitarle sus poderes pero, antes observa a sus amigos y ve que la mayoría están heridos y solo quedan muy pocos de pie entonces derrama algunas lagrimas que luego cambian a una cara de ira y rabia y dice AHORA SI SACASTE BOLETO AL TREN DEL SUFRIMIENTO Y EL DOLOR.

Y se lanza al ataque con su espada en mano lista para cortar todo lo que le obstruya y el combate se reanuda pero Sunset muestra signos de cansancio ya no puede seguir es demasiado para ella igual Twilight estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Mientras Rainbow junto a las chicas musicales lograron prepara y apuntaron justo al brazo mutante de Sunset para que así Twilight tuviera la oportunidad de derrotarla.

Rainbow dice preparados apunten y fuego

Y el cohete salió disparado de la bazuca y dio justo en el brazo de Sunset, destruyendo parte de este en eso Twilight aprovecho para acercase a su cuello y le inyecto la cura.

Se alejo rápidamente y vio que el suero funcionaba Sunset regresaba a su forma humana y cayó al suelo.

Twilight fue con sus amigas y comenzó a felicitarlas por la idea pero una voz la saco de su fiesta de victoria.

Sunset se levanto y dijo aun no hemos terminado aún tengo dos puños y mi voluntad.

Twilight dice se acabo ya no tienes poder

Sunset dice esto no era por el poder era por lo que me hiciste yo era mejor en la escuela pero tu llegaste, y te volviste la más inteligente esto es venganza quiero mostrarte quienes la más inteligente.

Twilight toma una espada y se la lanza a Sunset en señal de que la pele a se terminara determinando quien es mejor espadachín.

Y las dos chicas comienzan un duelo de espadas a muerte ninguna se contenía pero ya estaban muy cansadas así que la fuerza que usaban era lo poco que les quedaba, así que Twilight logro ver cómo romper la defensa de Sunset y logro desarmarla sin tanto problema.

Sunset dice bien tu ganaste mátame ya no quiero estar aquí y comienza a derramar lagrimas hazlo ya para que seguiré viviendo.

Twilight tira su espada al suelo y se acerca a Sunset solo para darle un abrazo del cual le peli fuego se percata.

Sunset confundida pregunta porque hiciste eso

Twilight dice porque no te matare quiero, pedirte disculpas si sentías celos porque era más lista pudiste decírmelo, en vez de buscar el poder me hubieras dicho que queráis ser mi amiga hubiéramos sido las mejores no crees.

Sunset al oír esto entendió que lo que buscaba era la amistad no llegar a este horro y matar si se le puede decir.

Solo le devuelve el abrazo a Twilight llorando pero eran lagrimas de disculpa.

Luego de la pelea titánica todos bajaron y se encontraron con Celestia y el resto de los supervivientes.

Celestia dice Sunset Shimer estas bien veo que estas arrepentida

Sunset dice si lo lamento por lo que hice ahora solo quiero redimirme.

Celestia dice bienvenida devuelta.

Discord llega corriendo solo trayendo la noticia más grande

Funciono la gente ya está despertando son humanos todos se salvaron el mundo se ha salvado.

Todos gritaban pro la gran victoria felices y contentos pro la victoria.

Luego de eso todos miraron al horizonte especialmente los chicos y chicas de la secundaria de Canterlot quienes ahora estaban más unidos y no importa que les depare el futuro lo enfrentaran sin miedo y con valor.

3 Mese después

La ciudad seguía en etapa de reconstrucción pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad las chicas asistían a la escuela como siempre.

Celestia contrato a Discord para ser maestro de química y a Sombra para ser maestro de mecánica automotriz.

Los señores Cake abrieron su tienda cerca de la preparatoria y Rarity también su Boutique tan cerca como sea posible.

Las CMC nombraron a Diamond como miembro honorario de su grupo de amistad.

Applejack puso un expendio de manzanas cerca de la preparatoria también y lograba vender bastante al día.

Chrysalis junto a Fluffle, Almathea iban juntas a la preparatoria listas para los nuevos desafíos que les esperaban.

Twilight se mudo a vivir con su hermano Spike Cadance y Trixie ya que ella no tenia donde vivir y estaba sola.

Al final la vida para todos volvió a ser normal pero si de algo estamos seguros es que lo que vivieron les cambio la vida y los unió ya no eran simples amigos eran más que eso una familia un equipo ganador.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA MI FANFIC ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**EL SIGUEINTE SERA DE FUTBOL COMO LO ANUNCIE PERO AUN SIGUO PENSANDO COMO ESCRIBIRLO**

**SE TITULARA EQUESTRIA GIRLS ELVEN RAINBOW**

**DEJERN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


End file.
